Daegonna
by MaSnape
Summary: Hogwarts recebe uma visitante e Snape vai a loucura!


A carruagem cruzou o portão pelo meio da madrugada, esmagando as pedras pelo caminho de terra e chamando a atenção daqueles que ainda estavam acordados no castelo. A noite estava quieta e não havia vento nos arredores e no jardim. A lua cheia brilhava sob a copa das árvores da floresta proibida, agora silenciosa, deixando o ambiente sombrio e assustador. Lentamente a carruagem encostou na escadaria que levava ao saguão de entrada e uma figura coberta de preto saiu de dentro dela. Avistou para uma janela bem acima de sua cabeça, no topo mais alto do castelo, onde a luz da lua batia com mais intensidade, fixou o olhar e em seguida subiu as escadas em direção ao saguão de entrada.

Os corredores do castelo estavam todos escuros a essa hora da madrugada. Não era possível escutar nenhum barulho nos jardins abaixo a não ser um ruído que cortava a noite vindo em sua direção. Severo Snape parou de andar instantaneamente e encostou na janela mais próxima, olhando para baixo. Uma carruagem negra encostava nas escadarias do castelo e dela saía uma figura misteriosa, com uma capa e capuz pretos, cobrindo seu corpo. Olhou em sua direção, como se soubesse que ele estava ali. Snape se esquivou, fugindo da luz da lua, ainda olhando para baixo. A figura subiu as escadarias e entrou no castelo. Ele seguiu pelos corredores e sumiu escada abaixo em direção ao saguão de entrada.

- x -

O saguão de entrada estava assustadoramente escuro, não havia nenhuma vela ou tocha acesa, e quando a porta fechou atrás de si foi impossível ver alguma coisa. O silêncio foi quebrado por passos nos corredores. Uma luzinha vinha seguindo o barulho de pessoas vindo em sua direção.

- Srta. Willows, seja bem vinda. - A voz de Dumbledore ecoou no topo das escadarias. - Espero que a viagem tenha sido proveitosa. Por favor, venha comigo.

O braço acolhedor do diretor levou-a na direção oposta das escadas e momentos depois os dois sumiram na escada em caracol que levava à sala do diretor.

Snape desceu silenciosamente as escadas até o primeiro patamar, onde encontrou o diretor indo para o saguão principal. Seguiu-o sem que percebesse e parou no topo da escadaria enquanto o diretor acolhia a figura recém chegada. Inclinou-se tentando ver a mulher por baixo do capuz antes que Dumbledore a tirasse dali, mas foi impossível. Seguiu os dois silenciosamente pelo corredor oposto, ouvindo o salto do sapato da misteriosa recém chegada ecoar pelo ambiente, até que eles cessaram, e ele não pode mais segui-los. Voltou pelo mesmo caminho, mas não subiu as escadarias por onde veio, e foi direto para as masmorras.

- x -

A manhã veio com o mesmo silêncio da madrugada. Snape acordou cansado, ouvindo os passos dos professores pelo castelo. Ainda era cedo e os alunos estavam em suas camas protegidos do gelo lá fora. Levantou, se vestiu e foi até a sala do diretor, esperando descobrir algo sobre a recém chegada. Bateu na porta e entrou. Dumbledore estava sentado atrás de sua mesa.

Diretor, vim apenas avisar que as notas dos NOMs já estão prontas.

Ah, sim, sim, muito bom. Quanto antes passarmos isso a limpo melhor. Não acha?

Sim, senhor...bom acho que é só isso.

Snape caminhou até a porta.

Ah, diretor, ontem de madrugada, uma carruagem chegou...

Trabalhando até altas horas novamente Severo? Eu sei, eu sei, não se preocupe.

Obrigado pelos NOMs, pode se retirar.

Snape saiu da sala do diretor tão curioso como quando entrou. Passou novamente pelo salão principal, enfiou a cabeça na porta, mas não viu nada além dos mesmos professores que ali estavam antes. Resolveu entrar e sentou-se em seu lugar na mesa central. Minerva McGonagall conversava com Flitwick do seu lado esquerdo e Hagrid entretinha-se com seu enorme caneco de chá. Tomou seu café e saiu em direção aos jardins. Não havia ninguém ali. O vento soprava forte em sua face, arrepiando seus cabelos negros enquanto ele andava em direção à floresta proibida. Parou imediatamente ao ver a silhueta da mulher misteriosa na margem do lago. Ela estava de costas, cabelos lisos castanhos até o meio das costas, sobretudo e botas negras. Snape tentou chegar mais perto, mas continuou sem poder ver mais daquela figura estranha. A mulher não se moveu, apenas olhava para as montanhas além do lago. Snape aproveitou e aproximou-se mais, esquivando-se atrás de uma árvore.

O que acha tão curioso?

A voz da mulher cortou o silêncio congelante, Snape pulou para trás num sopetão, ao mesmo tempo em que a mulher virava-se para encará-lo. Ela devia ter cerca de uns vinte anos, pele branca como a neve, lábios vermelhos de frio e olhos fundos e verdes como pedras preciosas. Não se parecia com nada ao que Snape esperava.

Então? O que quer?

Quem é você? Professor, eu suponho?

Quem é você?

Fiz essa pergunta primeiro!

Então responda primeiro.

Não é da sua conta.

Então também não te interessa quem sou.

Acho que me interessa quando alguém fica me espiando escondido atrás de uma árvore.

Então o que faz aqui?

Também não é da sua conta. Escuta, você não tem algo melhor para fazer do que ficar aqui me importunando?

Na verdade não, acho que devo saber quem é a pessoa que chega no castelo no meio da madrugada sem aviso prévio aos professores e no fim do período letivo.

Acertei...professor,...hum...deixe-me ver...cabelos e roupas negras...mal humor...disposição para atormentar o próximo e tendência a meter o nariz anormalmente grande aonde não é chamado...Severo Snape? Acertei de novo?

Sua...

Snape debruçou-se sobre ela como alguém pronto para espancar o adversário. Ela tirou a varinha do bolso antes que ele pudesse encostar nela e os dois ficaram cara-a-cara. Sua varinha apertando o pescoço dele.

Você não bateria numa mulher...ou bateria...Severo?

É Snape prá você. E quem você acha que é...sua...

Já disse, não é da sua conta.

Snape tentou chegar mais perto, e a pressão da ponta da varinha aumentou em seu pescoço.

E não vem se fazer de vítima porque eu estava aqui, sozinha, quieta no meu lugar. Foi você e sua curiosidade digamos, um pouco grande, que vieram me atrapalhar. Se você não fosse um homenzinho mal educado, nada disso teria acontecido. Agora, eu tenho mais o que fazer. Se da próxima vez você quiser me interromper com alguma razão mais útil, espero que seja menos rude.

E a moça saiu caminhando em direção ao castelo. Snape ficou ali, indignado, tanto que não conseguiu se mover por mais um bom tempo.

- x -

Os alunos haviam deixado o castelo para as férias de verão há uma semana e a falta do que fazer motivou Snape a ficar em sua sala na masmorra quase o tempo inteiro, saindo eventualmente para comer algo no salão principal e tomar um ar. Dumbledore ainda não havia falado aos professores e funcionários sobre a nova chegada em Hogwarts e a cada dia que passava, mesmo não tendo encontrado-a em nenhum outro momento, Snape a detestava cada vez mais. Os corredores e jardins do castelo abrigavam um sol fresco e uma leve brisa de verão.

Quando Snape retornou a sua sala numa manhã particularmente monótona notou um pequeno bilhete em baixo da porta.

" Por ordem do Diretor de Hogwarts, Professor Severo Snape deve atender a uma reunião hoje, na biblioteca, logo após o jantar. Assinado: Alvo Dumbledore Diretor"

Finalmente... - pensou ao pousar o pedaço de pergaminho amarelado em sua mesa particularmente lotada. Não era porque já a odiava em tão pouco tempo que não queria saber quem era, ou o que veio fazer no castelo, ou quem sabe até saber de onde veio. Essas perguntas ocuparam sua mente a tarde inteira, e quando deu por si, a hora do jantar já estava quase acabando. Guardou alguns ingredientes que estava usando em uma poção, tampou o caldeirão, trancou a porta atrás de si e foi em direção ao saguão de entrada.

O castelo estava inteiramente escuro, com a saída dos alunos não era necessário haver movimento em todos os ambientes do castelo e como os professores e funcionários já sabiam os caminhos de olhos fechados, a maioria das luzes permaneciam apagadas. Snape saiu das masmorras, passou em frente ao salão principal onde o diretor ainda jantava com alguns professores e seguiu direto para a biblioteca. Também estava escura. Seguiu pelas estantes e parou diante da seção proibida aos alunos. Logo a frente uma pequena luz de vela tamborilava fracamente em cima de uma mesa. Snape seguiu-a e deu de frente com a última pessoa que queria encontrar agora na face da terra.

Ótimo...tinha que ser... - falou a voz da mulher pousando um grande livro em cima da mesa em que estava.

Você...

Não precisa nem se dar ao trabalho... prefiro achar outra mesa. - Com a varinha ela apagou a vela e tudo escureceu, Snape não pode distinguir nada a não ser o som dos saltos da bota dela batendo no chão. Os sons cessaram e logo em seguida uma luzinha foi conjurada no fim da biblioteca. As pernas de Snape queriam sair correndo em sua direção e suas mãos agarrá-la até sufocá-la, mas algo o impedia. Queria humilhá-la, acabar com ela, mas esse tipo de pensamento não valia a pena, estava cansado, o esforço de odiá-la deixava-o torpe. Pensou que esse não seria um bom momento para provocá-la. Silenciosamente seguiu pelas fileiras de prateleiras cheias de livros até que a luzinha se tornou mais forte. Parou atrás da última prateleira que os separava e observou-a de costas, sua face espremida numa cópia de "Pequenos Vilarejos de Grandes Anões". Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, seus ombros e costas nuas, a veste escorregando pela cadeira, a pele branca refletida pela luz da vela. Ela lia algo sobre grandes castelos da Grã - Bretanha, pelo que ele podia enxergar. Observou-a por um bom tempo até que a porta da biblioteca se abriu e uma frota de professores entrou biblioteca adentro liderada pelo diretor. Snape se afastou rapidamente e fingiu se interessar por um livro na extremidade oposta do corredor. Ficou observando.

Querida... - aproximou-se Dumbledore abraçando-a. - ...que bom que já está aqui. Bom, acho que já estão todos aqui, podemos começar.

Snape aproximou-se, ficando atrás do grupinho que circundava o diretor e sua convidada.

Gostaria de apresentá-la aos nossos professores e funcionários. Estes são os professores Hagrid, Minerva, Flitwick, Madame Hooch, Binns, Severo, este é Filch, nosso zelador e sua gata madame Nor-r-a. Receio que o resto de nossos professores não se encontrem no castelo. Professores, essa é Anna Willows, filha de grandes amigos meus, estudou em Durmstang e agora escreve um livro sobre castelos, então resolvi convidá-la para ficar conosco, e quem sabe, completar seu livro. Não tive a oportunidade de apresentá-la antes porque ela chegou de uma viagem muito cansativa em vários países, então deixei-a se recuperar antes de lhe bombardear com tais apresentações.

Anna foi recebida com sorrisos e comprimentos calorosos, o que embrulhou o estômago de Snape. Logo em seguida os professores se separaram em grupinhos, conversando, Minerva foi até a convidada e Snape ficou prestando atenção na conversa.

E como está sua mãe? Bem eu espero. Sabe, fomos amigas há muitos anos, na época que ela era Miss Profeta Diário, antes de se mudarem, você ainda era criança, um anjinho, e continua linda, vejo que tem os mesmos traços de sua mãe. Mande lembranças por mim, sim querida?

Oh, Srta. Anna... - aproximou-se Binns - ...um trabalho muito interessante o seu...espero poder ser de alguma ajuda sim? Um castelo como Hogwarts esconde uma intrigante história por trás de suas paredes.

Hagrid chegou ao seu lado, meio sem graça.

Srta. Anna...estou cuidando de uma ninhada de pelúcios em minha cabana...e eles estão sendo muito bem treinados...e eu...bem, gostaria de presenteá-la com um...se você quiser, eu digo...

Snape deslizou ao seu lado, ouvindo a conversa.

Eu acho que você estaria colocando a vida do animalzinho em perigo Rúbeo...

Anna riu e olhou para Hagrid.

Eu aceito sim, Hagrid, é muita bondade de sua parte...

Hagrid respirou aliviado e então sorriu. O resto da reunião foi muito divertido para alguns, mas, não demorou para que todos se despedissem e se retirassem um a um. Antes de sair, Anna se aproximou de Snape.

Da próxima vez não precisa se intrometer...eu cuido dos meus assuntos, ok?

E foi embora. O mestre de poções se retirou logo em seguida e foi se deitar satisfeito. Encrispou a boca num sorriso malicioso, e foi assim que caiu no sono naquela noite.

- x -

A manhã seguinte chegou com um turbilhão de barulhos que sutilmente tiraram o sonolento Snape da cama. Três carruagens estacionaram na frente do castelo, e vinte minutos depois o já mal humorado professor chegou nas portas de carvalho do castelo a tempo de ver o diretor entrando na última carruagem, assim as três partiram. Agora não havia nenhum som no castelo, a não ser os estranhos grunhidos que vinham da floresta proibida. Snape entrou no salão principal e sentou-se em seu lugar na mesa dos professores. Imediatamente panquecas, pães, muffins, geléias, manteigas, sucos e café apareceram na sua frente. Serviu-se de um muffin e café enquanto encarava a porta da frente. Apreciava tomar café sem ser perturbado, mas isso já era demais. Foi quando o fantasma de Sir Nick Quase Sem Cabeça passou flutuando pela parede distraído, lendo um jornal, e ia de encontro a parede oposta, sem dar atenção a nada em sua volta.

Ei, ei, Sir Nick...- gritou Snape até que o fantasma se deu conta de onde estava.

Ah, professor...tudo incrivelmente vazio por aqui, não acha?

Aonde todo mundo se meteu?

Foram a Hogsmeade, café no Três Vassouras.

Todos?

Sim...praticamente...Hagrid está com um resfriado terrível, então...ficou na sua cabana...

E ninguém sentiu a necessidade de me informar?

Ah sim, o professor Flitwick expressou sua preocupação, mas a adorável Srta. Willows achou que não havia necessidade...

Uma leve veia saltou na testa de Snape, enquanto o pequeno muffin em sua mão foi sutilmente esmagado num só apertão. O fantasma de Nick voltou sua atenção ao jornal e saiu flutuando na parede oposta. Snape levantou-se e desistiu de tomar seu café. Saiu pelos jardins do castelo descontrolado. Não aceitava a idéia de ser deixado de lado, iria até lá, diria tudo o que estava incomodando em seu peito. Mas isso era decair demais, não podia se rebaixar a esse ponto, e o pior, na frente dela. Passou pelos portões do castelo e caminhou pela estrada de terra em direção a Hogsmeade. Iria comprar os ingredientes que estavam faltando em seu estoque pessoal. Assim, já tinha uma desculpa para estar indo tão rápido ao pequeno povoado. Alguns minutos depois já avistava as pequenas casinhas de cima da montanha, não faltava muito para chegar. Passou pela casa dos gritos e entrou na rua principal de Hogsmeade, foi direto à loja de suprimentos medicinais. Não conseguiu se distrair muito fazendo compras e logo depois saiu da loja. Mal havia aberto a porta, e deu de encontro com Minerva. Engoliu em seco e segurou a sacola de compras na frente do corpo.

Professor Snape, você por aqui? Fazendo compras eu vejo...

Ah...eu estava...sim, sim...

Ah, venha conosco, tome uma xícara de café nos Três Vassouras...

Não, não posso...

Venha comigo, estão todos lá.

A professora segurou-o pelo braço e puxou-o pela rua até a porta do bar. Era incrivelmente forte para a sua idade.

Minerva, eu realmente estou sem tempo...

Não seja bobo Severo, você está de férias.

Então os dois entraram no estabelecimento, estava incrivelmente cheio para o período da manhã. Snape avistou a mesa lotada de professores na janela do fundo, soltou rapidamente seu braço da mão de Minerva.

Vou até o balcão pedir uma bebida.

E saiu pelo meio das pessoas até se sentar num banco no bar. Minerva distraiu-se e foi se sentar na mesa. Snape suspirou aliviado. Madame Rosemerta foi servi-lo.

Bom dia prof. Snape, o que vai ser hoje?

Whiskie duplo, sem gelo.

Logo de manhã?

Dá prá ser ou tá difícil?

Alguém está de mal humor hoje... - suspirou a mulher ao caminhar até a garrafa. Pegou também um copo limpo e serviu-o.

Um bandinho animado, os seus colegas.

Professora nova?

Acho que não tem capacidade para isso.

Um pedaço de mal caminho...

Uma cabeça dura...

Parou o bar quando entrou...

Porque não a conhecem...

Snape tomou seu drink num gole só, pagou e saiu sem dar satisfações.

Naquela noite Snape entrou em seu quarto e encontrou todas suas gavetas remexidas. O armário estava aberto, havia roupas por todo o chão, seus documentos e papéis estavam espalhados pela cama e tapete. As únicas coisas que permanecia intacta eram seus frascos de poções em cima das prateleiras. Ele tentou arrumar tudo aquilo imaginando quem poderia ter feito aquilo e porquê? Sentou-se na enorme cama de dorséis e reconheceu um barulho peculiar vindo debaixo das cobertas desarrumadas. Afastou-as e o mistério foi rapidamente resolvido. Ali estava um pelúcio de pelo preto, com uma coleira rosa, deitado sobre suas canetas, moedas, abotoaduras e medalhas de ouro, defendendo-as com a maior inocência do mundo. Seu estômago deu uma enorme alavancada quando finalmente assimilou de quem era aquele animal. Um ódio crescente subiu em seu peito, e ele finalmente poderia se vingar daquela mulherzinha. Saiu do quarto numa fúria só. Saiu da masmorra, subiu algumas escadas até sentir a respiração falhar, entrou num corredor particularmente escuro, foi até a terceira porta da direita e bateu com toda sua força. Anna abriu a porta logo em seguida e não entendeu nada que se passou a seguir. Snape agarrou-a pelo braço, encostou-a na parede e segurou seu rosto com a mão que estava livre.

Agora me diga o que esse pelúcio nojento esteve fazendo no meu quarto?

Me larga Snape.

Só largo se me disser o que essa criatura queria com minhas coisas.

Esse não é o meu pelúcio.

Mesmo? E como explica essa coleira ligeiramente afetada?

Snape largou o rosto da moça e quase esfregou o pelúcio na cara dela.

Não sei, ele não é meu.

Anna aproveitou a situação e soltou também seu braço dolorido.

E quem mais neste castelo poderia fazer esse animal usar uma coisa tão ridícula como essa?

Anna agarrou o professor pela gola da veste com as duas mãos e inverteu as posições, agora ele estava encostado na parede e ela o dominava.

Já disse que não é meu. Pode olhar, meu pelúcio está em cima da cama, com uma coleira lilás.

Snape olhou para a cama dela. Um pequeno montinho de pelos com uma coleira lilás dormia entre as cobertas, enquanto o outro animal se debatia em sua mão. Snape soltou-o no chão e ele saiu correndo para o corredor.

Se quiser, arruma outra desculpa para vir correndo no meu quarto.

Então vai ver o que aquele desgraçado...fez...

Não é problema meu.

Ah, não, o problema agora é seu também...

Anna apertou os punhos contra o pescoço de Snape.

Hum...o único problema que eu tenho com você...não é esse... - Snape ficou confuso com as palavras dela. Anna soltou a mão direita da gola da veste dele e delicadamente deslizou-a sobre o tórax dele. Aproximou seu rosto do dele, sentiu sua respiração aumentar. Sua mão continuava descendo, até pousar entre as pernas dele. - ...entende?

Snape não sabia o que dizer, nem como reagir, estava arrepiado, estava ficando excitado e Anna sentiu isso com sua mão direita. Tentou balbuciar algumas palavras, mas com a mão esquerda ela delicadamente calou-o. Ajoelhou-se na frente dele e abriu sua calça. Snape estava em transe, não acreditava que aquilo poderia estar acontecendo. Fechou os olhos e abriu-os novamente. Ainda estava ali, e ela continuava o que estava fazendo. Seu coração batia tão descompassadamente que ele poderia ter um ataque ali mesmo. Segurou a respiração e não pode evitar um gemido de prazer quando sentiu a boca de Anna em sua pele. Fechou os olhos novamente, então tudo ficou escuro e ele foi forçado a abrir os olhos num susto. Estava em sua cama, pela janela entrava a luz da lua, sentou-se e controlou a respiração ofegante. A sua volta tudo estava em seu lugar, roupas, documentos, pergaminhos, canetas, abotoaduras e medalhas de ouro...Sua roupa estava grudada em seu corpo, suor escorria em sua testa, afastou as cobertas, seu pijama estava melado entre as pernas, levantou-se e foi tomar um banho.

- x –

No último mês das férias de verão, Dumbledore fez uma visita a Snape em sua sala, numa noite fria e chuvosa. Snape havia acabado de preparar uma poção aquecedora, e após servir o diretor, sentou-se em sua mesa, esperando descobrir o que ele fazia ali.

Severo, quero que me faça um favor.

Sim... o que seria?

Preciso que vá até a sede da ordem da fênix.

Estão precisando de alguma coisa?

Não, não, quero que apresente a todos um novo membro da ordem.

Um novo membro?

Sim...Anna Willows.

O QUE? O SENHOR NÃO PODE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS! NÃO PODE ARRISCAR A ORDEM DESSA MANEIRA...NÃO... Dumbledore riu.

Controle-se Severo. Confio nela a minha própria vida. E sei que ela será de grande ajuda na ordem.

Desculpe diretor, mas ela mal saiu das fraldas, como pode ajudar em algo?

Ah sim, acredite em mim, ela é de grande interesse à ordem. Essa menina tem talentos que assombrariam a mais forte alma, e quando chegar a hora ela provará.

Mas diretor... e se ela deixar escapar...acho que não merece essa chance...

Há anos eu lhe dei uma chance Severo, e você se provou merecedor. Agora é a vez dela, embora as circunstâncias sejam um tanto diferentes.

Diretor...por favor, peço que reconsidere...

Vocês partirão amanhã de manhã. Devem chegar lá a noite.

Minerva não pode levá-la?

Peço que ponham suas diferenças de lado para fazer essa viagem, ok?

Mas...

Boa noite Severo. E obrigado pela poção, foi de grande uso.

Dumbledore levantou-se e saiu da sala, deixando para trás um Snape confuso e revoltado.

- x -

Naquela manhã, ainda inconformado e irritado, porém com uma ponta de uma satisfação inexplicável, Snape foi até o salão principal tomar um café. Anna já estava à mesa com seu pelúcio no colo, então ele se sentou do lado oposto do salão. Hagrid se juntou a eles logo depois, sentou-se ao lado da moça enquanto se servia de ovos.

Hagrid, não sei como agradecer. Quero dizer, não conheço ninguém direito para pedir um favor como esse...

Ah, não se preocupe... - falou o gigante pegando o pelúcio no colo. - ... é um prazer...além do mais, ainda não consegui soltar os outros na floresta...acho que ele vai ser uma boa companhia...

Acho que sim...hum...Hagrid, o que você pode me dizer sobre...a ordem...da...

Acho que você vai se enturmar bem, nossos membros são ótimas pessoas...muito prestativos...

São muitas pessoas?

Na verdade não...alguns professores, alguns pais de alunos, você irá conhecê-los, ótimos meninos...tem também pessoas do ministério, aurores sabe? E recentemente...perdemos um membro...padrinho do Harry...

Ah sei...Sirius era uma ótima pessoa...

Você o conheceu? Ah sim...ele passou uma temporada com minha família, a pedido de Dumbledore...Bicuço também...

O Bicucinho...aquele hipógrifo danado...sinto falta dele...

Bom...tenho certeza que você também lhe faz muita falta, mas acho que ele está bem.

É, acho que sim...

Bom, acho que é melhor eu ir logo...

Anna se levantou e Hagrid pegou sua mala. Caminharam até as portas de carvalho. Uma enorme carruagem negra puxada por um cavalo galês acinzentado já se encontrava parada em baixo de uma chuva de verão que não queria parar. Hagrid foi na frente, guardou a mala dela e voltou. Snape parou do lado deles, vestiu suas luvas, pegou sua mala e entrou na carruagem.

Bom...boa viagem então...e não se preocupe com esse pequenino.

Obrigada novamente Hagrid...

Anna vestiu o capuz de sua capa de chuva e fez os mesmos passos de Snape. Entrou na carruagem e se sentou a frente do carrancudo professor. Olhou pela janela e resolveu não tirar o capuz, era mais fácil não ter que encará-lo.

Eu não pedi por isso sabe? Não adianta ficar mal humorado.

Quer fazer o favor de ficar na sua?

Você parece meu avô...

Cala a boca...

Ranzinza...

Os dois permaneceram quietos até a carruagem alcançar os terrenos da estação de Hogsmeade. Até ali a chuva já havia parado, deixando um chão particularmente enlameado, dificultando a passagem dos dois. Snape saiu primeiro, pisando na lama e deixando Anna para trás. Ela conjurou uma grande tábua de madeira sob a lama e saiu da carruagem até o piso de pedra sem se sujar. O trem já havia dado o segundo apito da partida e os dois seguiram até uma porta de embarque. O trem levava um ou outro passageiro a Londres, mas a maioria das cabines estava vazia. Snape acomodou-se em uma no final do vagão e Anna seguiu para a frente do trem, sentando-se ao lado da velha gordinha do carrinho de doces. A viagem foi tranqüila boa parte do tempo, a não ser por uma chuva fina que alcançou o trem no meio do caminho, resultando num lindo arco-íris no final da tarde. O trem encostou na plataforma nove e meia no começo da noite. Anna foi encontrar um Snape sonolento e desesperado na saída da estação.

Você está louca? Sair assim do trem sem dar satisfação a ninguém.

Eu não sou criança, sei andar sozinha muito bem.

O rosto de Snape se abriu num sorriso gostoso.

Até parece.

Olha vovô, eu cresci em Londres e...

O rosto de Snape se fechou do mesmo modo em que se abrira, como num toque de mágica.

Snape agarrou o braço dela e foi puxando-a até a rua.

Fica quieta sua pirralha, ou te largo aqui mesmo.

O que está esperando então? Vai embora... - Snape continuou andando e puxando Anna pelo braço sem dar ouvidos a ela. - ... e solta meu braço seu brutamonte!

Snape continuou puxando-a. Anna tirou sua varinha do bolso e deu um cutucão na costela dele. Snape engoliu um grito de dor e soltou-a na hora.

Não vai dizer que eu não pedi. Vamos de metrô não? A moça saiu na frente em direção a estação, deixando para trás Snape agonizando de dor.

Anna sentiu os primeiros resquícios do cansaço bater em seu corpo enquanto olhava a paisagem metálica passar pela janela do metro. A sua frente Snape despencara em cima de sua mala. O vagão estava vazio a não ser por eles e um mendigo que dormia ocupando dois assentos, coberto por jornais. Anna cutucou o professor, que não parecia querer acordar, então deu um beliscão na perna dele. Snape levantou a cabeça como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E aí, estamos chegando? - perguntou ela.

Daqui a pouco...

Snape olhou a sua volta, nada havia mudado desde que saíram da estação. O mendigo deu um longo suspiro em seu sono e Anna apoiava uma mão sobre o estômago, como se estivesse segurando-o.

Que foi? Passando mal?

Não...tô com fome...

Você comprou quase tudo no carrinho da velha do expresso de Hogwarts e já está com fome?

Nem vem...eu só comi um bolinho de abóbora... ,p Snape abriu a parte externa de sua mala, tirou uma barrinha de chocolate de dentro e entregou para ela.

Come isso.

Hum...chocolate?

Mulheres e chocolate...é uma química misteriosa...

Você fala como se entendesse muito sobre o assunto.

Acho que se os homens realmente entendessem sobre o assunto, nós mulheres não comeríamos tanto chocolate...e eu não estaria com tanta fome...

O trem diminuiu a velocidade e Snape levantou-se carregando sua mala.

Chegamos.

Anna acompanhou ele até a rua. Não havia ninguém por perto, e isso fazia o tempo parecer mais frio do que estava naquela hora. Os dois pegaram a rua que saia em frente do metrô e seguiram reto até saírem em uma pracinha. As fachadas das casas eram cobertas por fuligem e não eram nada convidativas. Algumas tinham janelas quebradas que refletiam opacamente a luz dos lampiões, a pintura estava descascando em muitas das portas e havia montes de lixo na entrada das casas.

Coloque seu capuz, é melhor que ninguém nos reconheça.

Snape colocou a mão dentro da capa e tirou dela um objeto que parecia um isqueiro de prata e acionou-o. A luz do primeiro lampião apagou e foi assim com todos os outros da praça, até restarem apenas a luz de uma janela, protegida por cortinas e a lua cheia no céu. Snape avançou pelo gramado, atravessou a rua e subiu na calçada. Esperou Anna chegar a seu lado, inclinou o rosto até sua boca encostar em seu ouvido e sussurrou:

Memorize isso: A sede da Ordem da Fênix encontra-se no largo Grimmauld, número doze, Londres.

Enquanto ouvia as palavras de Snape, Anna observou as casa a sua frente e viu que nenhuma delas era a número doze...

Mas...

Xiiiu...agora pense no que acabou de ler.

Anna pensou e, mal chegara à menção do número doze da praça, uma porta escalavrada se materializou entre os números onze e treze, e a ela se seguiram paredes sujas e janelas opacas de fuligem. Anna imaginou um balão gigante em forma da casa inflar entre os números onze e treze, empurrando-as para os lados. Snape seguiu até a porta de tinta gasta e deu uma batida. A maçaneta de prata em forma de serpente se virou. Anna ouviu barulhos metálicos atrás da porta e esta se abriu com um rangido. Snape entrou rapidamente e num segundo puxou Anna para dentro e bateu a porta atrás de si.

- x -

Imediatamente um cheiro podre, um ar abafado, pesado e cheio de mofo entrou no nariz de Anna, e ela sentiu a garganta coçar. Estava em um hall que acabava em um corredor. As paredes estavam descascando e o tapete estava rasgado em diversos pontos. Algo naquela casa dava arrepios, talvez fosse a luz fraca que tamborilava nos lampiões a gás, ou simplesmente as figuras horrendas que dormiam em seus quadros. Snape foi caminhando a sua frente, os passos demorados, como de alguém evitando pisar em ovos. Então ele se virou e sussurrou:

Fale baixo e não faça nenhum barulho, eu digo, nenhum mesmo!

A moça concordou com a cabeça e seguiu-o. Passaram pelo corredor, onde uma cortina enorme e empoeirada ia do teto até o chão, tampando algo atrás de si. Desceram um par de escadas que levava a uma porta e entraram. Era uma cozinha pequena e fria, com alguns armários e um fogão. Seu ambiente revelava várias pessoas conversando entusiasmadas, que param automaticamente quando eles entraram. Tonks foi a primeira a se levantar e caminhar até ela. Anna se pegou totalmente surpresa.

Madrinha...o que você está fazendo aqui? Não me diga que...você também?

Desculpe querida, não podia falar nada...

Que bom te encontrar aqui.

Snape sentou-se à mesa, deixando Anna totalmente sem graça e pouco a vontade frente tanta gente.

Venha, conheça todos os membros...este é Remo Lupin.

Lupin se levantou e foi dar a mão a Anna.

Esta é Molly Weasley... - Molly levantou-se calorosamente e abraçou Anna.

Estes são seus filhos, Fred e Jorge, Gina, Rony (acanhado e ficando vermelho), Gui e Carlinhos. - Todos sorriram no mesmo instante, como se combinado.

Este é Harry Potter e esta é Hermione Granger.

Olá. - Falaram os dois em tons diferentes.

Alguns membros estão em missões especiais, mas tenho certeza que Dumbledore já a deixou a parte de tudo, ah, e por favor, sente-se. - Falou Lupin animadamente.

Anna agradeceu a todos e sentou-se ao lado de Gui.

Desculpe a indelicadeza, mas de onde você surgiu? - perguntou Fred.

Vou ficar em Hogwarts este semestre.

Por que? - Perguntou Gina.

Estou fazendo uma pesquisa sobre castelos antigos...

Fred e Jorge se olharam e um sorriso maldoso surgiu no canto de suas bocas.

E eu já estou a par de seu currículo, portanto, estando ou não estudando em Hogwarts, podem ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva!

Estão, nesse caso, saiba que nós conhecemos o castelo de Hogwarts como ninguém. Disponha. - Falou Fred.

Anna sorriu para os dois, e Molly veio em sua direção com um prato de comida e uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

Nós já jantamos, mas fiquem à vontade, sobrou bastante comida.

Anna e Snape comeram como dois porcos. Aos poucos os membros da Ordem foram se retirando, até que sobraram apenas Snape, Anna, Lupin e um resto de vela que agora produzia uma luzinha tremeluzente e agourenta.

Acho que é minha vez de se retirar, hum...só temos o sótão vazio, agora que o velho Sirius não está mais entre nós, acho que vocês vão se arranjar bem lá.

E com um suspiro solitário e pesado, Lupin saiu da pequena cozinha. Snape seguiu seus passos após alguns segundos. Anna apagou o toquinho de vela com o dedo e foi atrás dele.

Subiram até o corredor com as enormes cortinas, uma outra escada com bizarras cabeças de elfos domésticos encolhidas na parede, que levava ao segundo piso da casa. No final do corredor havia outra escada que levava ao último corredor que estava com todas suas portas fechadas. Snape seguiu pelo último andar e Anna pensou se ele não estava enganado, porque não havia outra escada ali, mas quando chegou mais para a frente viu que do lado direito havia uma escada fina, que comportava apenas uma pessoa por vez. Snape subiu na frente e abriu a porta de madeira. Anna entrou no enorme sótão e sentiu um alívio ao ver que, comparado com o resto da casa, não era tão ruim assim. Havia duas janelas do seu tamanho, que iam do chão ao teto, uma de cada lado de uma cama de casal que já estava arrumada. Do lado direito um armário com as portas caindo, uma portinha que levava a um banheirinho, e do esquerdo um espelho velho. Na parede da porta (em frente à cama e às janelas), havia um quadro com o que parecia uma foto de família, corroído nas beiradas. Todos os bruxos que ali estavam agora dormiam.

Snape jogou sua mala em cima da cama e se atirou do lado esquerdo, com roupa e tudo.

Ah, pode cair fora, eu fico com a cama.

Se vira mimadinha, eu não pedi por isso.

Muito menos eu, e tira esse sapato imundo de cima dos lençóis.

Tem espaço de sobra, se quiser deita aí e me deixa em paz.

Anna pegou a mala dele e jogou do outro lado do quarto. Ela se partiu e suas roupas se espalharam pelo chão. Snape lançou um olhar furioso para ela, que tirou suas botas, colocou os travesseiros no meio da cama e deitou-se do seu lado.

E se encostar um dedo em mim vai acordar no St. Mungus com uma mamadeira no lugar do nariz.

Vai sonhando que eu vou relar um dedo em você.

Anna virou-se para ele e sorriu maliciosamente, seus olhos com um brilho particularmente agourento.

Bem que você queria.

Sabe, eu prefiro mulheres mais velhas, mais maduras, e mais...hum...experientes.

Acho que elas estão em falta na sua vida.

Acho que elas podem me oferecer muito mais do que você pode.

Acho que você não se importa com isso na verdade, quero dizer...se você é homem...está no seu sangue.

Acontece que eu sei diferir o que é bom do que é ruim...e, além do mais, vamos ser sinceros, você ainda é virgem, não é?

Anna fechou os olhos e passou a língua pelo lábio superior.

Hum...você ainda não viu nada.

Snape não conseguiu segurar uma gargalhada gostosa.

Anna tirou os travesseiros que os separavam e com apenas um movimento montou em cima dele. Sentiu o corpo do professor em baixo de si, ele não moveu um músculo com o peso dela, apenas encarou-a. Anna sorriu maliciosamente para ele.

Sabe o que eu acho?

Começou a desabotoar as vestes dele.

Acho que você precisa de uma noite de sexo selvagem, animal...

Afastou a camisa dele até deixar seu peito nu.

Precisa liberar esse tesão preso nesse corpo delicioso...

Deitou sobre ele e lambeu seu pescoço.

Eu posso de deixar louquinho...

Desceu até seu tórax e mordeu seu peito.

Posso fazer você ficar sem voz de tanto gemer.

Desceu sua mão até a cintura de sua calça e sentiu ele reagir.

Fala para mim que você também está doido de desejo.

Encostou sua boca na dele e acariciou sua barriga. Snape ficou louco, jogou-a na cama e deitou sobre ela, uma mão agarrando sua nádega, a outra segurando sua cintura. Foi beijá-la, mas Anna virou o rosto.

Viu como você é patético? Caiu direitinho...

Snape segurou o rosto dela pela bochecha com força.

Então você vai me dizer que não ficou nem um pouco arrepiada quando sentiu meu corpo contra o seu. Não sentiu nem um pouquinho tentada em provar o que eu podia te oferecer, não aproveitou nem um pouco desse showzinho para por as mãos em mim ?... É Srta. Willows, acho que não, você é muito ingênua, não passa de uma menininha frígida. Vai demorar muito para se tornar mulher e entender o que é prazer de verdade.

Se você fosse homem de verdade não estaria falando essas coisas agora. Teria tomado uma atitude muito antes, teria ido atrás do que quer. Pelo jeito você não consegue; ou é incapaz ou gosta de homem...mas acho que seu problema é físico mesmo, deve ser a idade. Não é à toa que fica emburrado o tempo inteiro. Agora, sai de cima de mim e se contenta, porque pelo jeito, eu já consegui provar o que queria.

Snape largou o rosto dela contra sua vontade, levantou-se e foi se trancar no banheiro.

- x –

Anna abriu os olhos num sopetão, como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado sobre seu corpo. Sentou-se na cama, estava sozinha no quarto. Parou para pensar e percebeu que algo havia acordado-a repentinamente. Alguém berrava a plenos pulmões em algum andar a baixo. Calçou sua bota e foi correndo ver o que havia acontecido. Chegou na beirada da escada e viu que as enormes cortinas que iam do teto ao chão estavam abertas e uma velha medonha urrava insultos para todos que estavam ali.

MESTIÇOS FEDIDOS, ESCÓRIA DA MAGIA, SAIAM DA MINHA CASA...

Fred, Harry e Lupin tentavam em vão fechar as cortinas ao lado do quadro. Arthur Weasley e Snape corriam para ajudá-los.

CRIATURAS DA IMUNDÍCE, SANGUE RUIM, PORCOS NOJENTOS!

E com um empurrão dos dois lados as cortinas se fecharam e os gritos param imediatamente, como se um botão tivesse sido apertado. Molly desceu as escadas ao lado de Anna e só então elas puderam ver a situação das pessoas que ali se encontravam. Lupin e Snape estavam sem camisa, Harry arrumava os óculos que não queriam parar em seu rosto, Arthur, com espuma de barbear ainda nas bochechas, Fred e Jorge com seus shorts de pijama e Hermione vestida num robe, o rosto branco como a neve. Gina Weasley desceu até onde estava sua mãe, ainda esfregando os olhos.

O que...

Antes que pudesse formular sua pergunta, um Pomo veio direto em sua direção e fez uma curva em cima de seu nariz. Voou na direção da porta e Fred prendeu-o rapidamente com as mãos. Então olhou para todos e deu uma risadinha sem graça.

Ele entrou em baixo das cortinas...

Molly passou por Anna e foi em direção dos gêmeos. Pegou cada um por uma orelha e arrastou-os até a escada que levava à cozinha.

Quantas vezes tenho que dizer para não soltar essas coisas pela casa? Será possível que nem um pingo de juízo entra por essas cabeças ocas?

A voz dela foi se afastando e todos que estavam no corredor ficaram parados.

Já que estamos de pé, é melhor tomarmos café, não?

Lupin desceu as escadas com essas palavras. Anna, Harry, Hermione e Gina o seguiram e o resto retornou para os quartos. Rony juntou-se a eles antes de chegarem à porta da cozinha.

Fred e Jorge novamente?

E você ainda pergunta?

Os cinco entraram na cozinha e encontraram Jorge sentado no chão em frente ao armário em baixo da pia. Ele se virou para encará-los.

A gente esqueceu de ver o que o Kreacher deixou para trás... Anna olhou curiosa.

Um elfo doméstico?

Bom, pelo menos era...fugiu depois de delatar o Sirius...

Ah...então ele era da família?

Rabugento daquele jeito, só podia ser...

Bom, não necessariamente, olha o Snape...

Fred sorriu com o comentário, enquanto tirava um pano nojento de dentro do armário.

Kreacher era, sem dúvida, o elfo doméstico mais nojento que eu conheci.

Não diga isso Jorge, você sabe que ele ficou anos sozinho nessa casa.

Hermione sentou-se com eles no chão.

Isso não muda o fato de que ele era um porquinho...olha quanta bugiganga...

Fred tirou uma foto velha e rasgada da família Black e passou para Anna. Hermione pendurou-se no ombro de Anna para ver.

Como nunca pensamos em limpar esse armário?

Sei lá...acho que de certo modo esquecemos que o monstrinho se foi. Fred esticou o corpo e tirou umas moedas do fundo.

É tudo o que tinha.

Acho que alguém deve ter dado isso para ele.

Deixa isso aí, eram as coisas dele.

Como você pode defendê-lo depois de tudo que ele fez, Mione? - Fred baixou a voz e aproximou-se dela. - Sirius está morto por cauda dele.

Eu sei, e foi horrível o que aconteceu, mas é a natureza dele obedecer sua família.

Hermione levantou-se visivelmente abalada e sentou na mesa ao lado de Harry. Anna também se levantou e foi sentar ao lado de Molly, que já havia posto a mesa.

Não ligue Anna, eles ainda sentem muito a falta de Sirius. Ele sempre fora como um deles...

Olhando a sua volta Anna percebeu que quase todos já haviam descido. A comida já estava pronta e algumas pessoas já estavam servidas.

As coisas aqui certamente são práticas.

Ah, tem que ser querida, com tantas bocas para alimentar...

Anna sentiu-se satisfeita com um muffin de amoras e ovos mexidos. Novamente foi uma das últimas a sair da mesa e foi direto para o quarto.

Snape estava em frente ao armário pendurando sua capa. Ela tirou seu casaco preto e jogou em cima da cama. Pegou uma toalha e entrou no banheiro de calça e corpete. Tomou um banho rápido, se vestiu e foi explorar a casa. Desceu do sótão até o terceiro andar, onde Fred e Jorge se divertiam com algo em cima da cama, em um dos quartos. No outro Arthur arrumava sua maleta para ir trabalhar. Desceu até o segundo andar. Rony, Hermione, Harry, Gina e Tonks jogavam baralho; no quarto ao lado Lupin conversava com Molly. Anna desceu mais um par de escadas, aonde, bem no meio, havia uma porta, abriu e entrou. Era a pior parte da casa, as cortinas estavam inteiramente puídas e os tapetes também. Um armário no canto não parava de tremer e uma tapeçaria?) monstruosa pendurada na parede mostrava a árvore da família Black. Era um local agourento e Anna não se surpreendeu de estar fechado, vazio e escuro. Ao bater a porta, uma campaínha soou alto, Molly veio correndo escada abaixo, seguida de Lupin. As cortinas do quadro da velha se abriram e ela começou a gritar a altos brados.

CAIPIRAS IMUNDOS, SAIAM DAQUI, ME DEIXEM EM PAZ!

Lupin correu e puxou as cortinas com força, Anna desceu os últimos degraus e foi ajudá-lo.

MESTIÇOS DA PUTRIDÃO, ANIMAIS HORRENDOS...

A voz da velha cessou quando os dois conseguiram fechar a cortina. Molly abriu a porta da rua e um homem alto, negro, careca, bem arrumado entrou carregando uma maleta de couro gasto. Ele usava um brinco de ouro numa das orelhas e parecia bem simpático.

Olá Molly, Remo, como vão?

Lupin puxou Anna pelo braço e levou-a até a porta.

Olá Quim, quero que conheça Anna, a mais nova aquisição da Ordem. Anna, esse é Quim Shacklebolt, Auror do Ministério e também membro da Ordem.

Quim deu um forte aperto de mão em Anna.

É um prazer Srta. Willows. Bem vinda à Ordem da Fênix.

Só Anna, por favor.

Quim, vai ficar para o jantar certo? - perguntou Molly.

Receio que não, mas obrigado de qualquer modo. Estou no meio de um trabalho, passei aqui porque Dumbledore me pediu para entregar este bilhete à Anna, urgente.

Quim tirou de dentro do casaco de viagem um envelope lacrado com o símbolo de Hogwarts e entregou à Anna.

Aconteceu algo de errado?

Nada que Dumbledore tenha mencionado.

Anna abriu o envelope. Quim tirou o casaco e se voltou para Molly.

Acho que tenho tempo para um cafezinho.

Os três se dirigiram à cozinha, deixando Anna sozinha no corredor. Ela desembrulhou o papel e leu:  
" Prezada Anna, Preciso que você vá ao Ministério da Magia hoje à noite, após o expediente, na companhia do professor Snape e pegue o artefato sobre o qual lhe falei no dia em que chegou a Hogwarts. Vá direto ao Departamento de Mistérios. Não vá sozinha, mas entenda que você, só você, pode retirá-lo de lá. Já tomei todas as providências possíveis, o ministério estará vazio quando chegarem lá, através do pó-de-flu. Sei que terá sucesso em sua missão, mas não deixe de tomar cuidado. Atenciosamente, Alvo Dumbledore"

Droga. - Pensou ela ao imaginar que teria que aturar Snape mais uma vez, tão cedo. Anna amassou o papel e colocou no bolso. Subiu as escadarias e foi até o sótão. Snape estava misturando ingredientes para uma poção, quando ela entrou no quarto.

Dumbledore quer que a gente vá ao Ministério hoje à noite.

Como sabe?

Ele me mandou um bilhete.

Deixa eu ver.

Não, é assunto pessoal.

Então vá sozinha.

Eu iria, mas ele quer que você me acompanhe.

E como devo acreditar?

Você acha que eu quero sua companhia?

Snape continuou preparando sua poção, sem desviar o olhar em nenhum momento.

Não acredito em você.

O problema é seu, vai queimar seu filme com Dumbledore. Eu vou de qualquer jeito.

Anna saiu do quarto e bateu a porta.

- x -

Após o jantar, Arthur e Molly tiraram os outros da cozinha para que Anna pudesse usar a lareira sem ninguém perguntando aonde iria. Ela vestiu sua capa negra, pegou um pacotinho contendo pó-de-flu que Lupin lhe dera e foi para a frente da fogueira que trepidava calmamente. Vestiu o capuz que saía da capa, no mesmo momento em que a porta se abriu e Snape entrou, também vestindo sua capa de viagem. Anna riu da cara dele.

Qual é a graça?

Nada...eu sabia que você não iria ter coragem de abandonar sua missão, quer dizer, minha missão.

Pelo menos eu posso dizer que estou fazendo isso por Dumbledore, não por você.

Tá bom Severo, como quiser.

É Snape prá você.

Anna jogou um pouco do pó no fogo, falou seu destino e colocou a cabeça no fogo.

É, a barra tá limpa, podemos ir. - Ela tirou a cabeça do fogo e arrumou suas vestes. - Eu vou primeiro.

Pegou desta vez uma porção maior de pó-de-flu e jogou no fogo. Entrou na enorme lareira e falou:

Ministério da Magia.

No mesmo momento, o fogo se tornou turquesa e ela sumiu. Anna sentiu sua cabeça revirar, enquanto uma sensação de leveza tomava conta de seu corpo. Cores dançavam na frente de seus olhos, e com um tranco em suas pernas, ela saiu no corredor vazio e agourento do Ministério, deixando a lareira e a velha casa dos Black para trás. Limpou sua capa, agora cheia de fuligem e espirrou quando o pó voou ao seu redor. De repente levou um tranco doloroso no meio das costas, que acabou derrubando-a de barriga no chão. Olhou e viu que Snape estava estatelado em suas costas.

AI! - gritou ela tentando se levantar. - Você não olha aonde vai, não?

Não, quando não sei exatamente onde vou sair.

Aqui tem pelo menos vinte lareiras de cada lado, e você tinha que sair bem na minha?

Não estou vendo seu nome nela, e além do mais, todo mundo sabe que deve se sair rapidamente da frente de uma lareira quando se faz uma viagem de pó-de-flu.

Anna olhou ao seu redor, esquecendo da discussão. Caminhou até o átrio. Seu salto ecoava de longe nos salões vazios do Ministério. No meio do salão a água da fonte de estátuas de ouro saltava com um burburinho gostoso, o único barulho além dos dois bruxos. Os dois atravessaram um portal dourado e saíram num salão menor, de onde saíam, pelo menos, vinte elevadores. Anna entrou no primeiro que viu, seguida de Snape.

Aonde vamos?

Departamento de Mistérios.

O que? Mas como...ninguém entra lá...

A porta do elevador se fechou com um estrépito e este começou a se mover, o barulho era mais alto que a voz do professor. Depois de alguns momentos a porta do elevador se abriu e a voz de uma mulher anunciou:

Departamento de Mistérios.

Os dois saíram num corredor iluminado por tochas. As paredes eram de pedra rústica e não havia quase portas, a não ser por uma única no finalzinho do corredor. Anna seguiu pelo corredor e parou em frente à porta. Snape ia sempre atrás dela. Ela pegou na maçaneta e a porta se abriu com um estalo. Atravessaram e saíram numa grande sala circular iluminada por tochas de fogo azul. Tudo ali era preto, as paredes, o teto e o chão. Havia portas em torno de toda a sala, e todas estavam fechadas. Snape se aproximou de uma delas e tentou abrir. Estava trancada. Anna foi até a porta oposta e forçou, ela se abriu facilmente, revelando uma sala do tamanho de uma catedral. Ela entrou com Snape em seu encalço. Um vento frio veio em sua direção, o que era estranho, pois não havia janelas, apenas prateleiras de onde vinha um brilho azulado incrível. Anna caminhou até a primeira estante e viu que todas eram numeradas.

E agora? – perguntou ele curioso. Anna não respondeu, apenas entrou na primeira fileira.

Havia pequenas esferas flutuantes em cada prateleira, com um material azul nevoento dentro delas, e, em baixo de cada esfera, havia nomes e datas. Todas que estavam ali levavam nomes com a letra A. Snape entrou na fileira ao seu lado, visivelmente abalado e curioso. Anna saiu no corredor oposto e seguiu até o meio da sala, aproveitando que Snape se distraía. Entrou na fileira da estante vinte e seis e seguiu por ela, até chegar aonde queria. Se adiantou e esticou o pescoço para ler o nome na etiqueta amarela afixada na prateleira logo abaixo de uma esfera coberta de pó. Em letra garranchosa, estava escrito:  
**A.P.W.B.D. para (?) Daegonna e Lorde Voldemort**

Esticou os braços e pegou a esfera. A névoa dentro dela se agitou e sua mão se tornou levemente morna. Limpou o pó em volta do vidro e guardou a esfera no bolso de sua capa. Saiu até o corredor mais próximo e procurou Snape. Ele não estava aonde ela tinha deixado-o. Caminhou até o corredor central e olhou para os dois lados, nem sinal dele.

Ei, Snape, vamos, não temos muito tempo.

Snape não respondeu. Anna sentiu seu coração dar um solavanco dentro do peito. Apertou o passo e, ao chegar na altura da prateleira noventa e três, viu um faixo de luz vindo do seu lado esquerdo. Seguiu até ele e saiu em uma porta aberta, o vento esvoaçava sua capa. Abriu a porta de modo que pudesse ver o que havia ali, estava no alto do que seriam vários bancos de pedra circular, que desciam até um centro, como se fosse um anfiteatro. Bem no meio, lá em baixo, havia um pequeno palco também de pedra, com um enorme arco coberto por uma cortina preta, que balançava com um vento inexistente. A sala era terrivelmente assustadora, Anna podia sentir que havia pessoas ali, mesmo não podendo vê-las. Para seu espanto, viu Snape parado em frente às cortinas, estava imobilizado, como se estivesse sendo hipnotizado.

Meu Deus, Snape! Não...

Anna desceu os degraus para chegar até ele, que não se moveu com nenhum barulho.

Snape, vamos.

Ele subiu no palco e Anna começou a correr em direção a ele, seu coração batendo aceleradamente. Ao descer o último degrau, pulou no palco e segurou o braço dele. Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos longe, sua respiração pesada.

Vamos Snape, vem.

Ela puxou-o, mas não conseguiu movê-lo. Ele voltou sua atenção à cortina novamente.

Por favor Severo, me escute!

Ele segurou a mão dela com força e deu um passo em direção ao arco.

Não faça isso, Sirius Black morreu aí!

Snape pareceu acordar de um transe com essas palavras. Olhou para Anna assustado, soltou sua mão violentamente, a respiração voltando ao normal.

Vem, vamos...

Anna saiu da frente, para que ele pudesse ir primeiro. Snape desceu do palco e subiu os degraus. Ela seguiu-o até saírem dali. Anna fechou a porta e a luz que vinha das esferas tomou conta do ambiente. Ela seguiu até uma outra porta, com Snape em seu encalço e saiu no saguão preto. A porta do corredor ainda estava aberta e ela saiu dali rápido. Parou na frente do elevador e apertou um botão.

O que viemos fazer aqui? - perguntou ele.

Por favor, não começa.

Acho que eu tenho o direito de saber.

Bom, viemos buscar algo, mas se quiser saber mais, terá que perguntar à Dumbledore. Se ele achar que você deve saber, então irá contar.

E por que você não corta o papo furado e me poupa do esforço?

Anna não respondeu e entrou no elevador assim que esse chegou. A porta se fechou e ela se encostou na parede, aparentemente cansada.

Você é muito intrometido sabia? Se eu já falei que o assunto não é da sua conta, esquece, parte prá outra.

Mal educada.

E você é um mal agradecido! Acabei de salvar sua vida!

A porta do elevador se abriu e os dois saíram. Passaram pela fonte e caminharam até o corredor das lareiras. Anna tirou um pouco de pó-de-flu do bolso e jogou no fogo. Entrou e falou claramente:

Lareira do Largo Grimmauld, número doze.

Saiu na cozinha semi escura e se encostou na mesa, em frente à lareira. Sua cabeça rodando mais do que o normal. Apoiou as mãos nas cadeiras à seu lado e olhou para baixo, tentando direcionar o olhar em alguma coisa. Então Snape saiu voando da lareira de encontrão à ela novamente. Segurou na cintura dela, para não caírem juntos em cima da mesa, seus corpos colados. Seu coração batia aceleradamente.

Esquece, não vou falar nada.

Anna colocou a mão no bolso num impulso, empurrando Snape pela barriga. Sorriu aliviada ao ver que a esfera continuava intacta. Snape levou a mão no bolso dela de sopetão e por fora sentiu o volume da esfera.

E o que significa isso?

Todo o sangue que circulava no corpo de Anna subiu para a sua cabeça e ela ficou vermelha na hora. Empurrou a mão dele longe de seu bolso e antes que pudesse pensar, deu um tapa que estalou alto no rosto do professor.

Eu falei que não era da sua conta, VOCÊ NÃO TINHA ESSE DIREITO!

Snape empurrou-a contra a mesa, jogando as cadeiras para o lado, queria acabar com ela logo ali, não importavam quais eram as circunstâncias. Enquanto apertava seu pequeno corpo contra a madeira, sua mão comprimia o pescoço dela, sua mente estava a mil. Sua respiração era descompassada, a dela também, podia sentir seu coração bater contra a bata de veludo cor de vinho que ela usava, era tudo o que queria, estrangulá-la, fazê-la calar a boca. Não suportava a sua presença desde o dia em que ela havia chegado. Podia cessar aquela respiração ali mesmo, com certeza iria se sentir bem melhor. Seu rosto latejava de dor com o tapa que havia recebido, estava quente. E cada vez esquentava mais. Sentiu as veias do pescoço dela dilatarem, seu perfume tomando conta do ambiente, sua pele macia contra as mãos ásperas dele. Estava pronto, iria cometer uma loucura, um ato de puro ódio. Mas algo o impedia e agora ele estava confuso, seu ódio apertava o seu peito estufado. Aquilo era estranho, ela parecia tão frágil, porém com tanto poder em suas mãos. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos, sentia a respiração dela, a pele macia dela, o cheiro dela... então percebeu que estava perdendo o controle. Não era aquele tipo de controle ético que se tem diante de alguém, estava perdendo o controle físico e, embora todo o seu desejo fosse o de se vingar dela, aquele furor do momento passou, o fogo em sua cabeça foi apagado por uma brisa cortando a cozinha. Ficou arrepiado, afrouxou as mãos em volta do pescoço dela levemente, seu corpo estava reagindo, podia sentir o frio no estômago, as pontadas no coração. E seu terror não poderia ser maior. Sentiu seu membro enrijecer entre as pernas, seu coração acelerou descontroladamente. Estava excitado. Soltou-a ferozmente. aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Levou as mãos ao sobretudo, tentando esconder o volume que aumentava em sua calça, que estava latejando. Era uma sensação incrível. Mas, queria que aquilo parasse, pois não era hora, nem o lugar. O fogo em sua cabeça estava aumentando novamente e ele quis sair correndo. Mas, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, um golpe voou em cheio entre suas pernas. Um soco acertou sua bochecha já dolorosa e ele caiu no chão gelado da cozinha, desmaiou com a certeza que o volume em sua calça já não podia mais ser notado.

- x –

Anna tratou de esconder a esfera bem longe dos olhos de qualquer bruxo e bem protegida de qualquer perigo. Snape sumira desde a noite anterior e, quando Anna supôs que ele finalmente tinha desistido e voltado a Hogwarts (apesar do fato de sua mala permanecer no quarto), ele apareceu no meio da tarde, quando todos estavam tomando chá. Entrou na cozinha acompanhado de Mundungo. Fred, Jorge, Rony e Harry saltaram de alegria ao ver o bruxo recém chegado.  
Dunga! - saltou Arthur de sua cadeira para cumprimenta-lo. - Finalmente! Achamos que nunca mais iria voltar.  
Olá Arthur. Pessoal...é, bem, eu tive uns probleminhas no meio do caminho...minha encomenda...hum, digamos...fugiu...  
Dunga sentou-se ao lado de Gina e Snape deu a volta na mesa para se sentar. Molly se apressou para servir chá aos dois.  
Procurei você por toda a tarde Snape, precisava que me preparasse uma poção...não estou dormindo muito bem...mas não achei você em lugar algum...  
Rony esquivou-se em sua cadeira e olhou para a mãe.  
O quê? Snape saiu...da casa... e nós aqui...hum...sem poder...hum...esquece. - e com essas palavras percebeu que havia falado alto demais e todos agora olhavam para ele. Snape estava fuzilando o rosto do garoto.  
Professor Snape, querido...  
Gui, que mantinha uma animada conversa com Anna sobre os antigos diretores de Hogwarts, interrompeu o assunto.  
Dunga, acho que você ainda não conhece Anna, ela chegou há alguns dias.  
Mundungo ficou vermelho e por pouco não engasgou com o chá.  
Perdão, eu não notei. Acho que é o cansaço da viagem...Ah, olá Anna.  
Ela sorriu, achando graça no bruxo desengonçado que agora despejava algo de um frasco de viagem na caneca na sua frente.  
Dunga! - gritou Molly - Eu já avisei, nada de bebidas nessa casa!  
Ah sim, sim, me desculpe Molly.

Gui voltou a conversar animadamente com Anna. Snape ficou observando os dois, com um ardor subindo sua espinha. Gui mostrava a ela como paralisar um pelúcio-da-ucrânia segurando sua mão contra a dele. Anna sorria se divertindo com a técnica. Ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, e na altura em que Dunga se retirou da cozinha apressadamente com os meninos no seu encalço, eles passavam pelo vigésimo assunto. Anna comentava sobre o brinco e o cabelo de Gui, tocando em sua orelha. Os dois rindo como se não houvesse mais ninguém naquela cozinha. A noite foi chegando e Olho Tonto Moody chegou para o jantar, envolvendo todos em seu conto de como havia acabado com o contrabando de varinhas negras para dentro de Azkaban. Quando Anna e Hermione ganharam a última partida de xadrez bruxo contra Harry e Rony, todos se retiraram para seus quartos. Snape já estava deitado, e quando Anna abriu a porta ele fechou os olhos rapidamente, fingindo estar no décimo sono. Ela se sentou na cama e olhou para trás, se certificando que ele dormia. Tirou a roupa, ficando só de calcinha. Snape abriu os olhos disfarçadamente e ficou observando-a. O cabelo dela caia sobre as costas arrepiadas . Sua pele parecia ainda mais pálida sobre a luz da lua que cortava a janela. Quando ela prendeu o cabelo num coque. Snape levantou a cabeça para ver melhor a tatuagem escondida no fim de sua espinha. Era uma tatuagem no estilo tribal, sensualmente desenhada no meio do cóccix. Ele estranhou, considerando que tatuagens no mundo bruxo não era um bom sinal. Qualquer um que tivesse uma era facilmente considerado como Comensal da Morte ou algo do gênero. Mas aquela tatuagem em particular não era nada igual às que ele já havia visto. E, pensando bem, a menos que ela tivesse uma tatuagem igual à sua, não parecia oferecer nenhum tipo de perigo. Além do mais, Dumbledore confiava nela, assim como confiava nele. Pensou que talvez a menina tivesse sangue trouxa, isso explicaria tudo. Anna vestiu seu camisetão de dormir, e quando se virou, um barulhinho engraçado veio da janela. Ela se levantou e foi ver o que era. Quando abriu a janela, Fawkes entrou voando e pousou na cama com algo preso em sua perninha. Anna fez o mesmo que ela, desamarrou o pergaminho e leu. Logo em seguida cutucou Snape gentilmente, embora tivesse muitos motivos para não o fazer. Snape continuou fingindo que estava dormindo, então Fawkes bicou sua bochecha com força. Ele abriu os olhos pronto para brigar com Anna, mas quando viu a ave, se sentou.  
Toma. - Anna entregou o pergaminho a ele, que procurou a luz da lua para poder ler. - Dumbledore quer que voltemos para Hogwarts.  
Partiremos amanhã de manhã, e tira essa ave maldita de cima da cama.

Fawkes cantou e saiu voando pela noite. Anna fechou a janela e se deitou. Acordou no dia seguinte sorrindo, com seu rosto quente. Abriu os olhos e demorou para perceber o que estava acontecendo. À noite ela havia se virado, assim como Snape e os dois estavam com o rosto sobre o mesmo travesseiro, com suas faces quase se tocando. Levantou-se rapidamente e se trancou no banheiro, morrendo de medo que ele também tivesse percebido.

Na hora do café suas malas já estavam prontas, e Anna já havia se despedido de todos, falando que veria os meninos no começo das aulas. Ela e Snape embarcaram no Noitibus andante até Hogwarts. Dumbledore estava jogando bocha encantada com Madame Hooch e Hagrid, numa pista improvisada na frente do castelo, quando eles chegaram. Alegrou-se ao ver os dois descendo da carruagem. Então seguiu com Anna até sua sala.

Snape desceu até seus aposentos e largou a mala no meio da sala. Viu que sua encomenda havia chegado e foi abri-la. Eram duas caixas enormes contendo vidros vazios de vários formatos, e alguns ingredientes. Levou a primeira caixa até seu laboratório particular e deixou a outra separada. Dumbledore apareceu no fim da tarde para convidá-lo, pessoalmente, a comparecer a um jantar especial, uma pequena comemoração dos professores e funcionários de Hogwarts. Assim Snape trocou suas vestes por roupas mais adequadas e subiu para o salão principal. Sua visão foi rapidamente atraída por algo, ou alguém, de pé ao lado de Flitwick. Snape sentiu seu corpo reduzir os passos em direção à mesa central. Seu cérebro estava em choque, sua respiração pausada, quase que parando. Ela estava deslumbrante num vestido negro que ele nunca vira igual. Anna havia arrumado o cabelo em cachos que deslizavam até seus ombros, e o sapato de salto tinha um pequeno brilho na parte de cima. Ela sorria enquanto conversava, e Snape lembrou do último jantar na mansão dos Black, quando ela sorria conversando com Gui. Então sua respiração ficou pesada e ele se estranhou por estar pensando aquelas coisas. Ele não tinha nada a ver com ela, não queria ter e nunca teria. Seu sentimento por ela não passava de uma fina linha de ódio, pronta para se romper. Mas, para alguém com tanta convicção, ele se encontrava pensando muito naquele corpo, naquela pele, naquela boca...naquela tatuagem. Ele estava cedendo, e isso não poderia acontecer, não era do seu feitio. Ele sempre foi um homem de caráter forte, personalidade dura. Sempre foi muito rígido com ele mesmo e com todos ao seu redor. Não podia fraquejar agora, e não frente a um inimigo tão poderoso, tão sedutor. Ele afogou todos seus pensamentos num copo de vinho tinto e tentou não olhar mais para ela o resto da noite.  
Depois do jantar aproveitou para ir pegar a segunda caixa que estava em seus aposentos e levá-la até sua sala de aula. O castelo estava escuro e ele andava devagar devido ao peso da caixa. Subiu uma leva de escadas até a masmorra superior e parou no meio do corredor. Ouviu passos vindo pelo outro lado do corredor e seu coração disparou quando eles se aproximavam. Era o barulho de saltos contra o chão, e isso só podia significar uma coisa. Anna apareceu em frente à uma janela, segurando o vestido acima do calcanhar, seu cabelo estava voando com o vento, seus olhos verdes brilhavam com a luz branca vinda da noite. Snape ficou inteiramente arrepiado. Ela era a inimiga mais linda, mais perfeita que ele poderia ter. Ficou olhando ela como se o tempo tivesse parado. O silêncio revelava suas respirações nervosas, o vento trazendo o seu perfume até ele, envolvendo toda sua atenção naquela mulher. Ela levantou mais seu vestido, revelando suas pernas bem torneadas, fixou o olhar nos olhos negros dele, estavam brilhando como ela nunca havia notado. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Com isso Snape não conseguiu se segurar, estava explodindo de prazer, queria ela, queria seu corpo, e não iria medir esforços para liberar seu desejo de tê-la. Jogou a caixa no chão, deixando todos os frascos se espatifarem dentro dela. Partiu para cima dela com toda a fúria que estava guardada dentro de si, segurou o corpo quente dela contra a parede, suas mãos apertavam a cintura dela com força, sua respiração falhava. Estava louco. Louco de ódio, de prazer, de fúria, de tesão. Iria descontar tudo nela. Seu coração disparou ao sentir seu corpo jovem, latejando, compacto, esperando por ele, queria ele, mais ninguém, e Snape sabia disso, e ficava louco com isso. Estava inteiramente arrepiado, eriçado, nunca havia se sentido assim em todas as suas aventuras sexuais. Apoiou seu corpo no dela contra a parede gelada, seu tórax para a frente, como num ritual de acasalamento. Sentiu os seios dela contra seu corpo, o cheiro dela ao seu redor, sua boca vermelha latejando em sua direção, segurou sua respiração num gemido interno, podia gozar ali mesmo de tão excitado que estava. Apertou-a mais forte contra a parede de pedra e beijou-a furiosamente. Sua língua estava sentindo a dela, seu lábio mordendo dolorosamente o dela, um beijo que se perdia entre o desejo e o desespero. Seu gosto era incrível, cada movimento de seus músculos fazia-o querer cada vez mais. Anna envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele, seguindo seus movimentos, queria senti-lo do mesmo modo que ele. Sua respiração ofegante, gemidos intensos envoltos num beijo ardoroso. Levantou sua perna e apoiou-a envolta do corpo dele. Snape desceu sua mão pela barriga dela e enfiou-a dentro de sua calcinha, encontrando um local quente e acolhedor, enfiou um dedo nela e sentiu sua pele ir e voltar contra sua calcinha, estava molhada, latejava e gemia loucamente no ouvido dele, pedindo cada vez mais, mais força, mais vontade, mais fundo...Snape afastou a parte de cima do vestido dela e mordeu seus seios violentamente, sugando um enquanto apertava o outro com a mão. Anna abriu sua veste e jogou-a no chão, deixando o peito dele nu contra o seu, seus músculos latejavam com cada movimento dele. Passou as mãos contra o tórax dele, descendo pelo seu peito até achar sua calça. Enfiou sua mão lá dentro e segurou o pênis dele, sentindo cada veia latejar contra sua mão. Sentiu toda sua extensão, estava enorme e grosso. Sua cabeça vermelha e quente querendo sair da calça. Envolveu sua mão com mais força enquanto fazia movimentos de ida e volta e gemia no ouvido do professor. Ele perdeu o compasso da respiração, berrou como um menino ao ganhar uma partida de quadribol, ajudando-a com o movimento. Queria mais, enfiou sua mão na calça e pousou-a contra a mão dela, apertando com mais força, gemendo com mais vontade. Anna abriu o zíper dele e sua calça caiu no chão. Snape levantou a saia do vestido dela e rasgou sua calcinha, colocou sua mão quente entre as pernas dela. Ela estava ardendo, latejava de prazer, pedia por ele. Snape enfiou um dedo nela, sentiu cada parte dentro dela, seu gozo escorrendo pela sua mão. Anna mordeu a orelha dele com força, gemeu baixo no ouvido dele, arrepiando seu corpo inteiro, enfiou a língua no ouvido dele enquanto sentia as investidas de seu dedo dentro dela, pediu mais, e ele enfiou dois dedos entre as pernas dela, fazendo-a gemer mais alto. Snape sentia ela tremer, sua mão melada cada vez ia mais fundo nela. Anna arranhou suas costas com força, estava louca de prazer, queria sentir o enorme mastro dele dentro de si. Lambeu a mão direita e passou pelo pênis de Snape, molhando-o. Snape tirou sua mão de dentro dela e segurou-a com força. Anna abriu suas pernas em volta dele, sentindo seus seios roçarem contra o tórax forte dele. Snape levou seu membro entre o meio das pernas dela, sentindo o desejo correr com mais vontade em suas veias e com um movimento brusco ele mergulhou dentro dela. Os dois urraram de prazer, seu eco percorreu os corredores do castelo naquela madrugada antes sem graça. Snape sentiu todo seu ódio canalizado em seu membro, indo contra ela cada vez com mais força. Anna estava vermelha, sentia ele dentro de si, liberando todo o desejo entupido dentro dela. Não entendia como tanta raiva se tornara um tesão tão gostoso. Queria aquele homem bruto, selvagem, arredio cada vez mais fundo entre suas pernas. Queria toda sua força e experiência contra si. Sentia o corpo dele demonstrando o mesmo desejo, a mesma vontade, o mesmo prazer, saindo e entrando, sua cabeça enorme e vermelha cutucando-a bem no fundo. Segurou as nádegas dele com as mãos, apertando-as contra si. Snape não se importava com o que aconteceria depois, não se importava que aquela que arrancava todo o tesão dele era aquela que ele mais odiava, quem ele mais queria machucar. Aumentou a pressão contra ela e suas pernas falharam. Uma onda quente viajou pelo seu corpo e ele sentiu o gozo sair de si com um berro de prazer, mas ele sentia que ainda não havia acabado, queria mais. Desabou no chão com Anna sobre si, ela também não estava satisfeita, era como se descontasse todo seu ódio naquele ato. Montou nele e encaixou seu corpo novamente. Ainda estava duro. Apoiou suas mãos no peito dele e cavalgou no seu colo. Snape olhou para ela e sorriu maliciosamente. Não sabia se queria fodê-la ou espancá-la, estava confuso. Como aquilo podia estar acontecendo tão de repente? E o pior, tão deliciosamente. Sentiu Anna subir e descer sobre seu corpo enrijecido, seu membro apertado dentro dela, na posição em que estava podia vê-lo entrando e saindo, um pedaço de carne grosso e vermelho, sentindo cada movimento daquela mulher, que gemia como uma cadela, e novamente um calor subiu pelo seu corpo. Com um movimento brusco e violento ele penetrou-a pela última vez e ela pôde sentir um jorro quente dentro dela, fazendo cócegas em seu ventre. Param para respirar. Anna deitou sobre o peito dele e o beijou ardentemente, então se levantou e pegou suas roupas cambaleando. Estava zonza, não sabia se era o êxtase do prazer ou a realidade do que havia acontecido, caindo em si. Vestiu-se e foi embora rapidamente pelo corredor. Snape levantou sentido-se estranho. Pegou suas roupas e foi até seu quarto com uma sensação de enxaqueca, evitando pensar no que acontecera, só queria fechar os olhos e ir para a cama.

- x –

O dia seguinte veio com um turbilhão de abelhas na cabeça de Anna. A manhã foi pior, quando ela acordou desejando estar em um sonho, onde ela dormiria para sempre, ou onde ela simplesmente apagaria o ocorrido na noite anterior. Não sabia como iria reagir e não tinha coragem de sair do quarto. À tarde ela já havia se acostumado com os zumbidos em sua cabeça, e sentia raiva de si mesma por ter caído na tentação, por ter se entregado àquele homem grosso e mal-educado, e agora se sentia mal, como se não merecesse nada melhor, se sentia promíscua, uma mulherzinha qualquer. Então se sentiu estranha, ainda não entendia como tinha chegado ali, como perdeu controle dos seus atos naquele corredor. Não entendia o arrepio que seu corpo sentira ao ver aquele homem no corredor naquela noite.

Snape também não se sentia melhor. Trancou-se em sua sala com um mal humor gigantesco; todas as poções que preparava saíam erradas, e seu corpo estava esgotado, não pela noite anterior, mas pelo ódio que ele foi juntando cada vez que pensava naquela mulher, em como ela o tinha seduzido de um modo tão intenso que ele não conseguira nem pensar direito. Era tudo culpa dela, subestimando tudo nele, trazendo todos seus defeitos à superfície, como se ela soubesse de tudo, e pudesse fazer o que quisesse com ele. Contudo ele não sabia por que havia olhado para ela durante todo o jantar, por que não conseguia desgrudar os olhos daquele corpo perfeito e não entendia a confusão de sentimentos que havia experimentado naquela noite. Foi depois da terceira mistura errada que ele jogou tudo de lado e saiu da masmorra para tomar um ar nos terrenos quentes do castelo. Encontrou a Prof. Sprout, Hagrid, Anna e Firenze erguendo um enorme espantalho bem no meio da plantação de abóboras da cabana do guarda-caças. Observou ela colocar um chapéu surrado na cabeça do espantalho, e sentiu um alívio bem vindo esquentar seu corpo, enquanto a mesma raiva que sentia dela tomava conta de seu peito. Agora sim tudo voltava ao normal, toda a noite anterior parecia ter sido apagada de sua mente.

Anna viu o professor de poções retornar ao castelo, mas se conteve em continuar arrumando o espantalho. Provavelmente ele estava colhendo mais motivos para o seu mal humor. Após montar o novo espantalho, os quatro entraram na cabana para uma xícara de chá. Retornaram ao castelo uma hora depois. Minerva McGonagall vinha correndo escada a baixo, com uma expressão de urgência crescendo em seu rosto.  
Anna querida, venha rápido, Dumbledore está esperando.  
Minerva agarrou a mão da menina e voltou a subir as escadas correndo. O coração de Anna sentiu um pulo desesperado em seu peito, aquilo não podia ser nada bom.  
O que foi? - Sua voz saiu esganiçada com a sensação de que seu coração ia sair pela boca. - Minerva por favor, você está me assustando...o quê...  
As duas entraram em um corredor apressadamente, atropelaram o pequeno Flitwick no meio do caminho e quase esmagaram madame Nor-ra. Desviaram de Filch e Snape pelo corredor acima.  
Fique calma querida, Dumbledore vai lhe explicar tudo.  
Anna sentiu todo seu sangue subir para a cabeça e por pouco não achou que fosse desmaiar com a sensação de tontura que fez seu corpo todo estremecer. As duas entraram na sala do diretor segundos depois, vermelhas como dois tomates. Dumbledore conversava com um homem volumoso, as expressões nos rostos dos dois confirmava o nervosismo de Anna.  
Sean, o que foi, o que aconteceu?  
O homem caminhou até Anna e puxou a cadeira mais próxima.  
Srta. Willows, é melhor você se sentar, eu não trago boas notícias...  
Dumbledore caminhou até ela também.  
Querida, você terá que ser muito forte...  
Forte...não, porque, o quê? ALGUÉM POR FAVOR ME DIGA O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?  
Anna não soube explicar, mas perdeu a paciência com todas aquelas pessoas encarando-a daquela maneira, sem nenhuma explicação, olhando-a como se ela fosse a última pessoa da face da terra. Então, com uma mão carinhosa pousada em seu ombro, seu coração pareceu parar, assim como o tempo, e ela não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que rolaram em seu rosto a seguir.  
É minha família, não é?   
Dumbledore coçou a barba.  
Os Comensais acharam seu pai, ele tentou resistir, mas não...ele foi levado até o St. Mungus, mas não foi possível salvá-lo...  
Srta. Willows, sua mãe me mandou aqui logo que soube. Seu pai será levado até a mansão e os seus irmãos já estão a caminho. Ela pede que você vá assim que possível, eu acompanharei você pessoalmente.  
Anna sentiu todo seu mundo desabar sobre o chão de pedra a seus pés. Toda a tristeza se acumulava em seu peito, o desespero vertia em forma de lágrimas.  
Sean, como pôde? Eles não tinham esse direito, não pode ser...quem foi, qual deles?  
Ainda não sabemos. Seu pai não sofreu, ele sempre foi um homem forte, e morreu lutando contra o lado das trevas... Ele foi um verdadeiro herói, salvou muitos bruxos em sua vida...  
DESGRAÇADOS! ELES NÃO TINHAM O DIREITO, ELE ERA MEU PAI! MEU PAI! DROGA!...EU VOU MATÁ-LOS, TODOS ELES!  
Dumbledore se sentou na frente dela e segurou sua mão.  
Anna...é normal você extravasar toda sua raiva, você tem esse direito, é de sua família que estamos falando. Mas procure ser forte, por sua mãe, seus irmãos...  
McGonagall entrou na sala como um furacão, seguida por Madame Pomfrey, que trazia um jarro branco e uma taça de vidro. Ela ajoelhou-se em frente à Anna e encheu a taça com um líquido levemente esverdeado.  
Tome querida, é apenas um calmante, vai lhe fazer bem...você só vai ficar um pouco sonolenta.  
Anna enxugou as lágrimas, aparentemente acalmando-se.  
Não...eu não quero, tenho que ir, minha mãe está me esperando...quero ir ao enterro.  
Tudo bem, é melhor que ela não fique sonolenta agora... - falou Dumbledore - ... Vou pedir a Severo que prepare uma poção reparadora bem leve, assim você vai se sentir melhor e logo poderá ir até a mansão de seus pais.  
O diretor pôs-se de pé e saiu de sua sala, deixando para trás uma Anna ainda mais desolada.

- x –

Snape saiu da lareira e entrou num enorme salão, cheio de bruxos e bruxas que conversavam em um tom mais baixo que o normal. Era uma enorme sala inteiramente cercada por enormes janelas, que deixavam entrar uma claridade acolhedora. Na extremidade direita havia um portal que levava ao enorme jardim, também cheio de pessoas. No meio do salão havia uma mesa com taças e bandejas de comida, que inúmeras camareiras e mordomos vinham recarregar e servir os convidados, respectivamente. Bem em frente à mesa, sentada num sofá, encontrava-se Anna, cercada por três rapazes maiores, o mais próximo de si abraçando-a. Todos estavam muito bem vestidos e arrumados. Um deles desencostou do sofá, e sentou-se mais para a frente, pegando na mão de Anna carinhosamente. Mais adiante, conversando ao pé de uma das janelas, encontravam-se Dumbledore, Minerva, Hagrid, Flitwick, Tonks, Quim, Olho-tonto Moody e Lupin. Snape se aproximou do grupo e cumprimentou a todos.  
Diretor, desculpe a demora. Não foi possível ir ao enterro, mas preparei mais um pouco de poção, caso seja necessário, e adicionei um pouco de molengo e melissa. Não farão mal como calmantes.  
Snape tirou de dentro da capa uma garrafinha azul e entregou ao diretor.  
Ah sim, obrigado Severo, foi muito atencioso de sua parte. Acho que fará muito bem à ela, coitadinha, está tão desolada.  
Dumbledore foi até a mesa e entregou o frasco a uma das camareiras com algumas palavras, e ela se retirou logo em seguida.  
Snape olhou novamente para o sofá. Uma mulher se aproximara e tentava inutilmente fazer com que Anna comesse algo. Uma pontada de pena e compaixão caiu sobre Snape e ele se lembrou de quando perdeu seu pai. Ele era um pouco mais velho que Anna, e seu pai morrera sobre as mesmas circunstâncias só que lutando pelo lado negro da magia. Foi então que Snape se juntara ao Lorde das Trevas.  
Observou a mulher se afastar, era obviamente a mãe de Anna, tinha os mesmos olhos e o mesmo cabelo. Viu então Anna se levantar, sua expressão revelava a pessoa mais infeliz que ele já vira. Ela foi até a mesa, escolheu uma taça de champanhe e se retirou por um corredor localizado do lado esquerdo do salão, por onde as camareiras e os mordomos iam e vinham de tempo em tempo. Seguiu-a sem cerimônia. Não havia nenhum convidado por ali, apenas quadros e mais quadros que levavam até uma escada bem no final do corredor. Várias portas eram distribuídas ao longo dos dois lados do ambiente. Anna estava bem a sua frente, abriu e entrou na penúltima porta antes de chegar a escada, batendo-a atrás de si. Snape parou de andar e respirou fundo. Após alguns momentos ele andou até lá e abriu a porta. Era uma enorme biblioteca de dois andares, com finas escadas de madeira que iam do chão até a última prateleira de livros, quase no teto. Havia uma escrivaninha cheia de penas e pergaminhos, uma poltrona de couro e uma janela oposta à mesa. Anna estava encostada de braços cruzados, olhando pela janela quando ele entrou, levantou o rosto e não mudou de posição. Snape ficou sem graça.  
Não precisa se dar ao trabalho Snape, pode se poupar do esforço, eu não ligo.  
Olha...vamos esquecer isso só agora, ok? Eu sei o que é perder um pai...e só queria lhe dar os pêsames.  
Anna voltou a olhar pela janela. Snape caminhou até ela e também olhou através do vidro. O jardim sumia no horizonte, era uma floresta escurecia do lado esquerdo, e bem à sua frente uma piscina brilhava cercada por roseiras.  
Obrigada. - Ensaiou ela extremamente sem graça, sem tirar os olhos da piscina.  
Snape encarou-a através do reflexo que o pôr do sol fazia na janela, e como ela não percebeu, ele ficou observando-a por um bom tempo, até que uma última lágrima rolou dos olhos dela. Então ele tocou seu ombro com a mão e saiu da biblioteca. Anna só voltou à sala um pouco antes da meia noite. Estava vazia, a não ser por seus irmãos, Sean, o pequeno grupo de Hogwarts e Gui, que acabara de chegar. Caminhou em sua direção com um enorme arranjo de flores roxas e lhe deu um forte abraço, sussurrando algumas palavras em seu ouvido. Então se soltaram e Tonks foi até ela.  
Querida, sua mãe falou que você ainda não comeu nada...  
Eu não estou com fome, madrinha.  
Quer que eu faça um nariz de porco, como fazia quando você era pequena?  
Anna ensaiou um sorriso meio sem graça, sinal que estava um pouco melhor. Dumbledore foi até ela.  
Precisamos ir, por mais capaz que seja, Filch não consegue tomar conta daquele castelo sozinho. Os alunos retornarão em pouco tempo, mas você fique à vontade Anna, você é da família, pode retornar quando achar melhor.  
Obrigada, mas acho que vou ficar por aqui...pelo menos por enquanto...  
Então mandarei os elfos arrumarem suas coisas...  
Não será preciso, ainda tenho bastante coisa aqui em casa.  
Dumbledore abraçou-a foi até a lareira, com todos os outros seguindo-o. Snape ficou observando Gui se despedir dela.  
Anna, mamãe e os meninos mandam seus sentimentos. Papai, Harry e Hermione dizem que se precisar de algo...bem, você sabe...  
Obrigada Gui, você é um amor.  
E com essas palavras ela se apoiou nas pontas dos pés e deu um beijo no canto da boca do rapaz, que se dirigiu a pequena fila em frente à lareira. Tonks passou um braço pelos ombros da menina, que fez o mesmo na cintura da madrinha.  
Vamos meu bem, o dia foi muito pesado, você precisa dormir um pouco.  
Snape e Gui observaram as duas saírem do salão, então um a um sumiram no meio das labaredas da lareira.

- x –

As semanas em Hogwarts passaram rapidamente. Os alunos chegaram trazendo uma algazarra já familiar ao ambiente. O outono havia chegado junto com eles, e o castelo estava inteiro ensolarado. Entre uma aula e outra os alunos iam até os jardins e ali ficavam conversando, aproveitando uma leve brisa que passava no fim da tarde. Nos fins de semana mais calorentos, os alunos se atiravam no lago, nadando com a lula gigante. Os outros atiravam água uns nos outros com suas varinhas. Os professores estavam freqüentemente andando pela orla da floresta, nos horários de menos sol. Mas um pessoa em particular permanecia num estado de nervos incrível. Snape não só estava mal humoradíssimo com a chegada dos alunos, como andava muito fechado, como se estivesse tramando algo, em sua sala.

Anna retornou ao castelo no mês seguinte da morte de seu pai, aparentemente muito melhor e um pouco mais feliz. Ela entrou pelos portões de Hogwarts no começo da tarde de um sábado monótono, e encontrou um ambiente muito diferente de quando o havia deixado. Harry, Rony e Hermione levantaram do seu lugar na margem do lago e vieram recebê-la. Rony carregava sua maletinha até o castelo, onde Filch se encarregou de levá-la ao seu quarto. Dumbledore deixou uma reunião com os professores pela metade e veio recebê-la no salão principal, onde ela tomava um chá com Hagrid e os meninos. Minerva lhe deu um abraço apertado e todos se sentaram para colocar os assuntos em dia.  
Tive a oportunidade de conversar com seus irmãos, eles estão muito bem encaminhados, sua mãe está super orgulhosa.  
Diga-me Anna, o que eles fazem mesmo?  
Ian é Auror, vive viajando a serviço do Ministério, Robbie mora em Londres, resolveu viver como trouxa, é músico, e Dimitri cria corujas na Austrália.  
Que maravilha. Não é incrível?  
No mesmo instante Snape chegou próximo a mesa com um enorme envelope em suas mãos.  
Pelas barbas de Merlim, se já não era hora. Vamos Severo, preciso despachar isso até o forte.  
Dumbledore se levantou e os dois deixaram o salão. Snape ainda olhava para a mesa. Então Fred e Jorge entraram no salão disfarçadamente e se aproximaram da mesa, enquanto os outros professores estavam envoltos em nova conversa.  
Ei, Anna...a gente achou que podia dar uma ajudinha no seu trabalho...então, fale com o Harry.  
Mas...porque?  
Não podemos explicar, ou nossa reputação vai por água abaixo, apenas fale com ele.

E assim como entraram eles saíram do salão, deixando uma Anna mais que intrigada. O resto da tarde foi dedicado a colocar ordem em seu quarto e nas suas coisas. Também aproveitou para dar um banho em um pelúcio especialmente fedido, pois ele havia fugido e andado por todo o castelo. Um pouco antes do jantar ela saiu do seu quarto em direção ao saguão de entrada e poupou o esforço de encontrar Harry, que estava no meio do corredor do terceiro andar com Rony e Mione.

Ela chamou-o da outra ponta do corredor.  
Harry!  
Ele olhou por cima das cabeças que vinham daquela direção, então Anna se aproximou.  
Fred e Jorge disseram que você poderia me ajudar no meu trabalho, mas eu não entendi, apenas mandaram eu vir falar com você.  
Comigo, mas, porque?  
É, eu fiz a mesma pergunta.  
Não é óbvio Harry? - Falou Hermione tomando a dianteira, então diminuiu a voz. - O mapa do Maroto...  
Ah...é mesmo, como não pensei nisso antes...peraí. - Ele tirou a mochila das costas e apoiou no chão, então abriu e tirou de dentro um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado. - Vai ser muito útil...  
Anna pegou o mapa e Harry a mostrou como usar. No mesmo instante que ela abriu a boca para agradecer, uma voz fria veio de suas costas. A cor no rosto de Rony desapareceu, e os três deram um passo para trás.  
Ora, ora...e o que seria isso, Srta. Willows?  
Snape deu a volta e ficou entre Hermione e Harry, encarando-a.  
Hum...acho que não é da sua con...  
Eu acho que só pode ser coisa do Potter. Se eu não me engano, já vi esse pergaminho antes...  
Acho que não, isso é meu.  
Snape tomou o mapa da mão dela e abriu-o. Não havia nada escrito.  
Sabe Potter, se isso for o que estou pensando, você passará um mês cumprindo detenção na minha masmorra.  
Acho que não, Prof. Snape. - Anna tomou o mapa da mão dele e guardou no seu bolso. - Isso é meu, e você se intrometeu no meio de assunto que não o envolve de maneira alguma. Podem ir meninos, ou vão se atrasar para o jantar.  
Os três saíram contra sua vontade, querendo ver onde aquela discussão iria chegar, contanto que não os prejudicasse.  
Se você se diverte tanto procurando motivo para dar detenções aos seus alunos, pode ir andando, pois aqui você não vai achar nada.  
Sabe Srta. Willows, se eu fosse você, não sairia por aí cantando vitória. Eu ainda vou descobrir o que está escondendo.  
Acho que não Snape. Veja bem, eu não sou um de seus alunos e você não tem nenhum poder para me colocar de...como é mesmo? Ah sim...DETENÇÃO!  
Anna tirou o mapa do bolso e esfregou no nariz do professor, depois saiu cantarolando.  
I sing...joy to the world, all the boys and girls now, joy to the fishes in the deep blue see, joy to you and me!

Snape observou-a seguir pelo corredor, sua mão estava fechada dolorosamente em volta de sua varinha, escondida dentro de seu bolso. Quando chegou para jantar, o salão já estava cheio. Os alunos conversavam alegremente sobre suas aulas, os professores estavam com um brilho diferente no olhar desde que seus alunos haviam chegado. Snape atravessou o salão, Harry, Rony e Mione acompanhando-o com os olhos, imaginado o que teria acontecido. Sentou-se no seu lugar e comeu em silêncio. Ao fim do jantar Minerva inclinou-se na sua direção.  
Dumbledore quer todos os professores em sua sala em dez minutos. Passe o recado aos outros, por favor.

E assim foi, quinze minutos depois ele estava sentado ao lado de Anna, que estava de pé, apoiada na parede de pedra ao lado de um janela. Os braços cruzados e seus olhos concentrados na porta. Em pouco tempo a sala já estava lotada, alguns dos professores Anna nunca vira desde sua chegada. Quando Hagrid finalmente chegou e fechou a porta atrás de si, as luzes se apagaram, como se fosse de propósito. Os professores pararam de conversar instantaneamente, movendo-se em suas cadeiras. Anna olhou pela janela, viu que o castelo inteiro estava na escuridão. Os professores voltaram a falar entre si, curiosos.  
Acalmem-se todos, logo Filch ascenderá a tochas novamente. Será que...  
Ai, esse é meu pé. - A voz de Minerva cortou o diretor.  
Desculpe. - Alguém cuja voz Anna não reconheceu respondeu.  
Snape viu a silhueta dela na janela. Algo estranho estava acontecendo.  
Diretor...isso é normal? Quero dizer, todas as luzes do castelo costumam se apagar do nada? - Anna perguntou.  
Como? Todas as luzes estão apagadas? - Dumbledore se levantou e tentou ir até ela.  
AI! Cuidado! - Sibila Trelawney ofegou numa voz mais do que etérea. - Isso não me soa nada bem...é um agouro de morte terrível!  
Anna riu com suas palavras. Então alguém entrou na sala.  
Quem está aí?  
Quem é?  
O que está acontecendo?  
Ui...aí não, eu estou sentado aqui!  
Desculpe...  
Filch?  
Diretor...as tochas não querem voltar a ascender e os alunos estão ficando amedrontados em seus dormitórios.  
Peça que os Monitores-chefe tomem a liderança e não deixe ninguém sair de suas casas. Minerva, será que você pode...  
Ops...desculpe novamente. Eu já fiz isso...  
Xiiiiiiiiiu! - Anna fez com que todos se calassem. - Tem alguma coisa lá fora, se eu pudesse ver direito...tem alguma coisa vindo em direção ao castelo, está se aproximando...  
Filch, as portas estão trancadas?  
Sim senhooooooooooor... - Um barulho abafado indicou que ele havia acabado de cair no chão.  
Snape levantou-se e ficou ao seu lado, olhando pela janela. Anna estremeceu.  
São vários, estão saindo da floresta...deixe eu ver melhor... - Ela ficou na ponta dos pés. - Oh Meu Deus, são Dementadores, mas o que...  
Um frio repentino gelou a sala e todos congelaram em seus lugares. Anna sentiu todo o calor de seu corpo sair pela janela aberta. Haviam três dementadores flutuando em sua direção.  
OUTCH! - Ela perdeu o equilíbrio indo para trás, agarrou-se ao braço de Snape e os dois caíram sentados na cadeira.

Ouviram passos e vários professores saíram correndo. Os alunos começaram a gritar, e Anna congelou no colo de Snape, seu coração frio batia como louco. Uma luz veio da varinha de um dos professores atrás, e Snape enfiou a mão num dos bolsos, procurando por sua varinha. Um dos dementadores chegou ao patamar da janela, flutuando como um fantasma. Anna abraçou o professor, que estava tremendo. Os outros dois chegaram flutuando fora da janela, enquanto o mais próximo inspirou profundamente, puxando mais do que o ar para dentro de seu corpo. Anna sentiu toda a alegria sair de sua alma, seus piores sentimentos e lembranças vindo como flashes em sua mente, então seu corpo amoleceu, ela ficou tonta, e seu coração sentiu toda a maldade e tristeza tomar conta de seu corpo. Snape segurou o corpo mole dela e com a varinha na outra mão apontou para a janela.  
EXPECTO PATRONUM!  
Uma luz prateada saiu da ponta de sua varinha, e em seguida um belo cavalo negro, com asas abertas saiu galopando em direção aos dementadores, atingindo dois, que voaram para longe.  
Um unicórnio negro... - pensou Anna antes de ver o que aconteceria depois.  
O patrono de Snape galopou para longe, atingindo outros dementadores que flutuavam em direção ao castelo. Anna enfiou as mãos em suas vestes procurando sua varinha, não conseguiu achá-la, a tontura martelando seu cérebro. Os gritos dos alunos entravam como facas em seus ouvidos. Achou a varinha no bolso interno. O terceiro dementador parecia inabalado pelo patrono de Snape, que o cortava bem no meio. Anna pôde ver vários outros patronos e feitiços voarem pelos terrenos do castelo antes de berrar.  
EXPECTO PATRONUM!  
Uma luz branco-prateada saiu de sua varinha em cima do patrono de Snape e atingiu em cheio o dementador. Uma coruja branca como a neve voou em sua direção e a figura encapuzada finalmente cedeu, voando para longe. Sua coruja voou até o cavalo de Snape e os patronos tornaram-se um só. Uma explosão de luz prateada varreu o castelo e seus jardins, fazendo todos os dementadores fugirem pelo horizonte. Snape se levantou, ainda segurando Anna, as duas varinhas ainda empunhadas em suas mãos. Os dois cegos pelo enorme clarão que iluminou cada centímetro de Hogwarts. Então tudo escureceu, a cabeça de Anna estourava de dor e calor. Sua varinha caiu no chão, seus olhos não viram mais nada. Seu pescoço pendeu no peito de Snape e foi a última coisa que ela sentiu, seu corpo escorregou pelos braços do professor. As luzes voltaram a se acender e os gritos cessaram. Snape pegou o corpo desmaiado de Anna em seus braços e saiu correndo pelos corredores, sem sentir a respiração dela em seu pescoço, temendo pelo pior.

- x –

Snape entrou na enfermaria correndo. Deitou Anna na primeira cama que viu e logo em seguida Madame Pomfrey veio em sua direção com uma enorme barra de chocolate nas mãos.  
Eu sabia! Imagina o trabalho que vou ter hoje! Quanta falta de responsabilidade...soltar esses monstros numa escola cheia de crianças!  
Ela parou ao ver Anna desacordada na cama.  
Acho que chocolate não é o caso. Ela mal consegue respirar. - Falou Snape ofegante após ter corrido tanto.  
A enfermeira tomou o pulso de Anna, em seguida abriu os botões da blusa dela, aliviando tudo o que estivesse atrapalhando sua respiração.  
Não é para menos, um bando deles juntos...os alunos devem estar em frangalhos! Professor Snape, preciso que me traga raiz de angiosperma e o contra-sonífero. O mais forte que tiver e o mais rápido possível.  
Snape virou os calcanhares e saiu apressadamente da enfermaria. Anna retomou a consciência demoradamente. Primeiro ouviu vozes abafadas, sua cabeça latejava, embora a tontura tivesse passado. Seu corpo ainda tremia de frio, e todos seus músculos doíam. As vozes foram se aproximando e ela permaneceu de olhos fechados. Sentiu alguém tirar suas botas e ouviu um estalido quando elas foram depositadas no chão.  
Peço que se acalme, Dumbledore! Está tudo sobre controle.  
COMO ESTÁ TUDO SOBRE CONTROLE? OS ALUNOS ESTÃO TREMENDO DE MEDO! E LOGO OS PAIS ESTARÃO MANDANDO CORUJAS ATRÁS DE CORUJAS QUERENDO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO, E VOCÊ ME DIZ QUE ESTÁ TUDO SOBRE CONTROLE CORNÉLIO?  
Por favor Alvo, deixe-me explicar!  
As vozes entraram na enfermaria e Anna finalmente abriu os olhos, a claridade ardia fundo em sua cabeça. Dumbledore e Cornélio Fudge estavam vermelhos como dois pimentões.  
Se algum aluno entrar nessa enfermaria com qualquer conseqüência desse acontecido, qualquer que seja Ministro, você estará com seus dias contados!  
Senhores por favor, peço que se retirem, ela precisa de repouso...  
Dumbledore olhou para Madame Pomfrey, então para a cama, e só então notou a presença de Anna. Foi até ela e pousou sua mão na testa quente da moça.  
Isso basta Cornélio, não vou tolerar suas ordens dentro do meu castelo! Não enquanto for diretor!  
Alvo...não tínhamos escolha...  
No mesmo momento Minerva entrou na enfermaria, andando nervosamente até o diretor, ignorando totalmente a presença do Ministro da Magia.  
Os alunos se acalmaram Alvo, estão todos bem em seus dormitórios. Neville Longbottom sofreu um ataque de nervosismo, mas ficou bem melhor depois de comer uma barra de chocolate. Está tudo sobre controle agora...  
Quero uma assembléia montada agora! Vou até o Ministério resolver essa falta de responsabilidade!  
Mas que bobagem Alvo, como Ministro acho que isso não será preciso...  
Diretor, não será melhor se partir pela manhã?  
Não Minerva, receio que isto não pode esperar. Você está no controle do castelo. Agora, vão descansar, todos vocês!  
Dumbledore saiu pisando pesadamente no chão de pedra. Cornélio Fudge, obviamente nervoso, foi atrás dele. Minerva sentou em uma cadeira ao lado de Anna, que enxergava tudo borrado a sua volta. Ela tentou falar algo, mas sua voz saiu num assopro. Minerva acariciou seu braço.  
Não diga nada querida, você ficou muito abatida. Papoula cuidará de você.  
Snape entrou na ala hospitalar carregando um vidro cheio de plantas e uma garrafinha que borbulhava fumaça para todos os lados. Entregou-os a enfermeira e postou-se ao lado de Minerva. Anna tentou se sentar, mas alguém forçou-a novamente contra a cama.  
Que diabos...o que...o que foi aquilo? - Conseguiu finalmente falar, sua voz rouca.  
Não se esforce querida... - falou Papoula misturando as raízes com algo em uma garrafa branca, adicionando então o líquido borbulhante que Snape havia trazido. Despejou a mistura num cálice. - ...você já estava fragilizada com sua perda, precisou desses monstros para derrubá-la de jeito. Vou te falar...do jeito que você chegou aqui, eles devem ter sugado sua energia com vontade.  
Anna sentou na cama, apoiada nos travesseiros. Enxergando bem melhor. Madame Pomfrey aproximou o cálice de seu rosto.  
Beba isso. Professor Snape trouxe uma poção, vai te fazer bem.  
Anna olhou desacreditada para o rosto da enfermeira.  
Eu não vou beber isso.  
Vamos menina, não tem gosto ruim.  
Sai fora, não vou beber nada preparado por ele!  
Você precisa disso, está muito fraca...  
Anna sentiu-se repentinamente envergonhada. Os três olhavam para seu rosto fica melhor. Não havia necessidade de tanto alarme. Sentou-se com as pernas para fora da cama e só então percebeu que sua roupa estava aberta e seu sutiã à mostra. fechou alguns botões da sua blusa e encarou seus pés.  
Já estou bem...apenas me dê um chocolate, ou alguma coisa...  
Snape se aproximou, prendeu as pernas de Anna contra a cama com seu corpo; com uma mão segurou os braços dela pelas costas, de modo que ela não se mexesse. Com a mão livre tomou o cálice das mãos de Madame Pomfrey, soltou os braços dela rapidamente e numa fração de segundo abriu sua boca dolorosamente, despejando todo o conteúdo na garganta dela, pega de surpresa. Por um instante ela achou que iria engasgar. A poção desceu velozmente, era quente e doce, como chá. Então ela tossiu e chutou a perna de Snape, que recuou para trás.  
Idiota. Aposto que está tentando me envenenar...  
Anna se levantou, juntou suas botas e encarou os três. Seu rosto vermelho e quente de dor.  
Já vi demais por hoje, vou me deitar.  
Caminhou até a porta desajeitadamente e saiu pelo corredor. Minerva foi atrás dela, deixando Snape e Madame Pomfrey sozinhos.  
É professor, essa aí é osso duro de roer. Também coitadinha, está passando por maus bocados...mas vai melhorar com a sua poção. - Ela deu as costas e foi até seu escritório rindo. - Francamente, envenenar...  
Snape caminhou até a porta e observou o corredor vazio.  
É...pelo menos hoje não...

Foi até o salão de entrada, então para as masmorras. O castelo agora estava num silêncio agourento. Seus passos ecoaram pelo corredor abafado até a entrada de seus aposentos. Foi até seu quarto e tirou a capa preta, jogando-a na cama. Despiu seu casaco, ficando só de camisa, o perfume dela impregnado em suas roupas. Deitou-se, só agora seu corpo latejando de dor e cansaço. Virou de barriga para baixo, seu rosto espremido no tecido quente do travesseiro. Então uma imagem apareceu automaticamente em sua cabeça, algo que ele não havia pensado antes. O unicórnio negro. Seu patrono e o de Anna afugentara todos os dementadores. Ele nunca havia visto algo assim, tão forte e poderoso, capaz de dar fim a uma invasão como aquela. Adormeceu com essa imagem em sua mente. Acordou totalmente atordoado, com batidas na porta. Saiu do quarto até a sala e foi ver o que era. Com olheiras imensas nos olhos, Anna entrou como um furacão nos aposentos do professor.  
Ah não, que foi agora? Sabe que horas são?  
Snape fechou a porta e apoiou o corpo sonolento no batente.  
Quatro e meia da madrugada e eu ainda não consigo dormir por sua culpa!  
E essa foi a melhor desculpa que você achou pra vir até aqui me encher a paciência novamente?  
Olha o que você fez!  
Anna virou de costas e levantou a capa e a blusa, deixando suas costas nuas. Bem acima da tatuagem havia uma enorme mancha vermelha. Snape não notou logo de cara qual era o problema, tal sua atenção no desenho nas costas dela.  
Então? - perguntou ela.  
Só então ele notou a mancha. Ajoelhou-se atrás dela, segurando-se na sua cintura. A pele de Anna arrepiou-se. Snape passou sua mão na mancha, estava gelada. Então chegou a uma conclusão.  
É uma reação alérgica.  
Sério? Eu não tinha percebido!  
Snape se levantou, foi até o armário e tirou de dentro um pequeno pote de metal. Entregou a ela.  
Passa isso. Acho que resolve.  
Você acha...? ...De qualquer modo, eu preciso dormir! Aquela coisa nojenta que você enfiou na minha garganta tirou meu sono totalmente, e eu não agüento de tanto cansaço.  
Meu estoque está vazio, não posso fazer nada.  
O QUÊ?  
Xiiiiiiiiiu, fala baixo!  
Quem é você para mandar em mim? Eu falo no tom de voz que quiser!  
Sabe, pra uma mulher tão pequena você tem uma boca muito grande!  
Sabe... - Começou ela imitando ele. - ...pra um homem tão arrogante você tem um... -  
Ela parou no meio da frase, percebendo que entrara em terreno perigoso ao deixar escapar essas palavras e olhando a cara de interesse dele. - ...esquece!  
Não, agora fala...vai continua...  
Não!  
Snape sabia o que ela estava pensando, cruzou os braços, sorriu maliciosamente e aproximou-se dela.  
Você não achou isso, gemendo como louca naquele corredor.  
Você realmente se acha não?  
Eu sei o que eu ouvi, o que eu senti. Você gozou fácil naquela noite.  
Prepotente! Você não é lá essas coisas...precisa rever seus conceitos.  
Snape sentiu uma repentina vontade de fazê-la engolir tudo o que dizia. De provar que podia fazê-la revirar os olhos.  
Tive uma idéia, vem cá, depois disso você vai dormir rapidinho.

Ele deitou-a em sua escrivaninha. Afastou as vestes dela, tirou sua calça, deixando-a só de calcinha. Abriu as pernas dela e com um movimento brusco puxou-a mais perto de si. Sentou-se de frente a ela, tirou sua calcinha delicadamente. Beijou suas pernas e foi descendo até suas coxas. Anna relaxou, estava deliciosamente arrepiada, queria que ele sentisse seu gosto. Snape chegou em sua virilha, sua língua passeando pela pele quente dela. Anna gemeu, encorajando-o a ir em frente. Ele segurou as pernas dela em volta de seus ombros e sua boca finalmente achou seu alvo. Beijou seu clitóris delicadamente, estava latejando. Ele sabia que estava levando ela à loucura, lentamente, queria isso, queria vê-la implorar, queria provar tudo o que ele podia fazer. Seus lábios roçaram na pele vermelha dela, que revirou os olhos. A ponta de sua língua quente tocou-a bem na entrada de sua vagina, subiu até o pequeno ponto de seu clitóris e desceu novamente, dessa vez mais fundo. Lambeu-a, seus lábios sugando os grandes lábios. Um arrepio subiu pela espinha dela, que não conseguiu segurar um gemido alto. Num impulso pousou suas mãos no cabelo dele, acariciando, pedindo mais, seus movimentos eram incríveis. Snape foi mais fundo, indo e voltando com a língua, suas investidas deixando-a cada vez mais molhada. Mordeu o clitóris de Anna, os braços agora estendidos por baixo da blusa dela, cada mão agarrando um seio, apertando seus mamilos. Anna gemia, falando o nome dele, querendo mais. Abriu mais as pernas. Snape enfiou a língua nela novamente e ficou assim, movendo-se dentro dela. Então se levantou e ficou frente a frente com ela. Ela se contorcia de prazer. Sabia que ele era sua perdição: seu maior ódio e seu maior tesão. Ainda de pé ele deslizou um dedo dentro dela. Moveu-o com vontade e facilidade, ela estava chegando lá. Empurrou-a com a perna até a cabeça dela chegar na quina da outra ponta da mesa. Apoiou o joelho na madeira e deitou sobre ela. Olharam-se fundo nos olhos, estavam brilhando, pedindo mais. Snape mordeu o lábio inferior dela e soltou-a. Seu dedo ainda investindo no meio das pernas dela. Anna jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos, ele estava levando-a a loucura. Gemeu por entre os lábios fechados.  
Implora pra mim vai...fala que quer mais...  
Hummm, não para...ohhh, assim Severo...mais fundo...  
Admite que quer, fala que está adorando...  
A voz de Snape saiu como um grunhido, ele também estava explodindo de desejo.  
Ahhhhhhhh, assim...me fode gos...isso...hummm.  
Ele investiu mais um dedo. Um calor subiu pelo corpo dela e então aconteceu. Snape sentiu sua contração com a mão ainda dentro dela. Seu líquido quente delatando um orgasmo delicioso. Snape sentiu uma ereção aparecer por entre sua calça. Anna também a sentiu quando ele apoiou seu corpo no dela. Empurrou o corpo dele para o lado e sentou em cima do seu quadril. Levou sua mão até a ereção insistente dele e beijou sua boca delicadamente. O coração de Snape agora batendo fora do compasso. Pressionou o volume na calça dele, fazendo-o gemer, e levou sua boca à orelha dele, sussurrando.  
Foi uma experiência incrível...professor.   
Com essas palavras, levantou-se, abaixou sua capa, cobrindo suas pernas, pegou sua calça e saiu da sala dele. Snape olhou aquilo como se fosse mentira. Não acreditava que ela tinha sido sacana o suficiente para aproveitar e deixá-lo ali, sozinho e excitado. Esmurrou a escrivaninha com o pulso fechado, abriu o zíper e liberou a tensão sozinho.

- x –

O Natal havia chegado no castelo na melhor hora possível. Os alunos estavam estressados com tantas aulas, andavam pelos corredores sonolentos e agressivos uns com os outros. Mesmo com a chegada do feriado, muitos professores passaram trabalhos a serem feitos em meio as festas, Snape por sua vez, havia exagerado, mandando todos seus alunos escreverem três rolos de pergaminhos sobre poções primárias e mais dois sobre antídotos. Mas todo esse mau humor parecia ter passado na véspera da viagem dos alunos. O castelo ficou vazio, o que não impediu Anna de se sentir mais feliz do que nunca. O ambiente no castelo estava calmo, Flitwick havia decorado todos os corredores com árvores de natal, flores e azevinho, onde milhares de fadinhas luminosas esvoaçavam, rindo alegremente para os transeuntes. Alguns corredores haviam sido enfeitiçados, e quando alguém passava, canções natalinas soavam pelo ar. Mas o ambiente mais alegre e aconchegante era o salão principal, onde enormes árvores se postavam em cada canto, com enfeites de todos os tipos. As velas que flutuavam acima das mesas pareciam ter duplicado, e um brilho prateado caia do teto encantado, embora se dissipassem ao chegar a certa altura, fazendo com que as pessoas não precisassem ficar limpando as roupas toda hora. Dumbledore estava particularmente animado, parando para cantar com os fantasmas, toda vez que encontrava algum vagando pelo castelo.

Na manhã da véspera do natal, Anna e Minerva conversavam tomando chá com bolachas. Alguns alunos remanescentes jogavam xadrez em suas mesas; os Weasleys haviam ficado, juntamente com Harry, Hermione, os irmãos Creevey, Draco Malfoy e seus dois comparsas Crabbe e Goyle, que permaneceram com as caras fechadas por serem os únicos sonserinos a ficarem para o Natal.  
Eu queria viajar Minerva, mas meus irmãos não podiam vir para a ceia e como minha mãe já andava querendo tirar umas férias, eu resolvi ficar. Ela insistiu, mas a viagem vai fazer bem para ela.  
Eu bem que podia tirar umas férias também...mas receio que a hora não é boa. Quem sabe mais para a frente...  
É, eu estou pensando em visitar Robbie, sinto falta de variar um pouco.  
Dumbledore se juntou a elas pouco depois, seguido por Binns, Hagrid e Snape. Anna ficou falando com o diretor, mas logo foi se sentar na mesa da Grifinória, conversando com Gina e Hermione.  
Vocês não iam passar o Natal com seus pais?  
Não, Gui intimou mamãe e papai, então eles foram visitá-lo. Vão ver Carlinhos na volta.  
E o Gui, como está?  
Ah, vai bem, perguntou de você, está com saudades.  
Gina soltou uma leve risadinha e Anna cutucou-a no braço, também sorrindo.  
Nós estávamos comentando...- Mione falou - ...em como vocês se deram bem...  
O Gui é uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas sinto decepcioná-las meninas...  
Ahhh não Anna...já estava me acostumando coma idéia de você ser minha cunhadinha!  
Não se preocupe. - Falou Anna abraçando a menina. - Tenho certeza que você vai ter uma cunhada super legal...quem sabe a Mione não se candidata?  
A menina ficou vermelha.  
Ah não, ele é muito mais velho...  
Além do mais, o Rony ia morrer de ciúmes!  
Gina se esquivou de receber uma livrada na cabeça bem a tempo.  
As vezes é melhor conhecer alguém mais velho Mione, mais experiente...  
E mais inteligente...você já conheceu um homem mais velho?  
Anna ficou sem graça.  
Já, mas não é bem assim, não deu certo.  
Eu queria conhecer um homem mais velho, mais interessante. - Gina falou.  
Não queria não, você é muito nova pra estar pensando nessas coisas Gina!  
Rony havia chegado atrás delas, acompanhado por Fred e Jorge.  
Não se preocupe Roniquinho! A gente ia espantar ele rapidinho!  
De qualquer modo, acho que eu nunca vou encontrar alguém com tanto trabalho pra fazer!  
É... - Falou um dos Creevey. - ...o Snape realmente exagerou.  
Nem me lembre! Acho que a diversão dele é ver a gente sofrer no feriado! - Falou Rony.  
É, vocês não foram os únicos que reclamaram, mas...fazer o que né? Afinal, é o Snape... - Anna completou.  
Eu já terminei o meu. - Hermione falou sobre os olhares surpresos.  
Bom garotos, essa é minha deixa. Falo com vocês depois.  
Anna se levantou, foi até a mesa dos professores pegar seu cachecol e saiu do salão principal. Snape a segurou no pé da escadaria de mármore.  
Que foi? - perguntou ela, em sua voz mais antipática.  
Só quero avisar: se algum dia eu a ouvir criticar meu método de ensinar outra vez, a Srta. vai realmente se arrepender.  
Anna desceu do primeiro degrau da escada, onde havia parado e o encarou de frente.  
Certo Snape, é tentador saber porque, na sua concepção, as pessoas não podem ter opinião própria.  
Não na frente dos meus alunos.  
Então saiba, professor, que eu, como a grande maioria de seus alunos, acho seus métodos de ensino obtusos e medíocres, assim como seu mestre.  
Quem sabe, Srta. Anna, se apreciasse mais a arte do ensino, você abriria essa mente limitada e abriria essa sua cabeça dura?  
Anna se aproximou e ajeitou o colarinho das vestes dele, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Snape ficou parado.  
Anime-se mon cher, é Natal. Não há necessidade para tanto ressentimento.  
E com essas palavras ela subiu as escadas.

Na ceia do dia seguinte todos estavam em suas melhores vestes. Dumbledore vestia um chapéu particularmente engraçado, que dançava toda vez que ouvia a palavra Natal, fazendo os poucos alunos rirem toda vez que ele disparava em sua cabeça. Todos se sentaram na mesa dos professores, já que eram muito poucos. O banquete estava excepcional, além de um enorme peru, haviam: torta de tender, suflê de pernil, ensopado de cenoura e batatas, panqueca de camarão e diversos pratos de legumes. Havia também uma variedade enorme de sucos, vinhos e champanhe. Mas a melhor parte foi a sobremesa, onde ninguém economizou esforços em acabar com as tortas de abóbora, pudins de creme e chocolate, sorvete natalino e doces variados da DedosDeMel. Ao final do jantar Minerva divertiu Gina e os irmãos Creevey transformando-se em um gato cinzento, arrancando aplausos da mesa inteira. Dumbledore presenteou cada um com um magnífico estojo de varinhas, as cores e estilos variados. Anna empacou numa conversa com Sinistra e Snape sobre detenções, e quando os primeiros alunos deram evidências de sono, e as mesas foram limpas, alguns dos professores começaram a se levantar. Dumbledore pousou seu chapéu na cabeça de Draco, que ficou terrivelmente sem graça, mas não se atreveu a tirá-lo. Anna caminhou em direção à porta, ainda discutindo detenções com Snape.  
Acho que não é necessário! Detenções são métodos primários de se punir um aluno. Existem métodos melhores de se ensinar bons modos a uma pessoa.  
Anna parou na porta, esperando Dumbledore e Minerva, que vinham com um sorriso imenso em sua direção, o diretor principalmente. Snape demorou para entender o que estava acontecendo, olhou para Anna, cujo olhar se direcionava acima de suas cabeças, então ele entendeu. Um terror caiu como balde de água fria em sua cabeça. Um azevinho estrategicamente colocado no batente superior da porta. Dumbledore se juntou a eles, seu sorriso indo de um lado a o outro do rosto.  
Finalmente! Achei que não pegaria ninguém esse ano...  
Er...diretor, acho que não será preciso... - A voz de Snape saiu misturada a um estranho grunhido.  
Ora vamos Severo, pelo espírito do Natal...  
Acho que...quero dizer não, melhor não.  
Vocês não teriam coragem de tirar a alegria de um velhinho, numa noite tão especial...  
Dumbledore, realmente...isso é meio constrangedor... - Foi a vez de Anna protestar.  
...ou teriam? - Dumbledore fingiu não escutar o que ela dizia.  
Anna respirou fundo, sentindo que não podia escapar. Snape segurou a respiração, olhando para os lados. Então Anna deu um passo a frente, apoiou as mãos no tórax dele, ficou na ponta dos pés, encarando os olhos negros dele, que agora brilhavam com a luz das velas, e lentamente foi se aproximando, até que sua bocas finalmente se juntaram. Os lábios dele estavam macios e frios de nervoso, mas era uma sensação gostosa. Anna sentiu o coração dele bater forte, onde suas mãos estavam apoiadas. Pendeu sua cabeça para o lado, encaixando sua boca perfeitamente na dele. Snape sentiu os lábios quentes dela contra os seus, seus olhos fechados, sentindo ela apoiada delicadamente sobre seu corpo, e quando estava começando a relaxar, ela se separou, dando um passo de volta para trás.  
Eu adoro essas tradições natalinas, você não Minerva?  
Dumbledore se afastou com a professora, como se nada tivesse acontecido, tão fácil como havia feito os dois se beijarem. Snape observou os dois se afastarem, então Anna também se retirou. Ficando na ponta dos pés ele arrancou o azevinho do batente, jogou no chão e o esmagou com os pés. Saiu do salão principal para as masmorras, apagando todas as tochas atrás de si.

- x –

Severo Snape se dirigiu à sala do diretor uma hora antes da festa de reveillon.  
Diretor, o senhor mandou me chamar?  
Com apenas a cabeça para dentro da sala acolhedora de Dumbledore, o professor notou que o diretor não estava sozinho. Anna também estava lá.  
Ah sim, entre Severo, entre por favor.  
Snape entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Dumbledore fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse.  
A razão por que eu mandei chamá-lo, Severo, é porque devo explicações a você.  
Mas, o que...que tipo de...explicações?  
Andei conversando com a Srta. Willows, e embora ela relutasse em aceitar, acabou concordando que eu lhe contasse o que está acontecendo.  
Anna cruzou as pernas em sua cadeira, ao lado do diretor.  
E eu lhe peço que isso não saia deste escritório Severo, ou causará pânico geral no castelo, embora a situação esteja temporariamente controlada.  
Sim, senhor. - Os olhos de Snape pularam para Anna, que encarava o chão, aparentemente sem graça.  
Anos atrás eu tive uma visão, algo que confirmaria o que viria acontecer. Aquela esfera que você viu no Departamento de Mistérios, aquela que Anna recolheu a meu pedido, é uma profecia. Só Anna poderia retirá-la do Ministério, porque a profecia concerne a ela. Eu fui capaz de prever o futuro antes dela nascer, vi seu rosto, seu nome, todos os detalhes, Severo, mas quando procurei seus pais, dias depois, ela já estava no colo de sua mãe. Chamava-se Daegonna, como eu havia predito. Eles não acreditaram em mim, obviamente. Mas anos depois, na companhia de Sibila Trelawney, eu presenciei outra profecia.  
Mas senhor, eu não estou entendendo...o que...  
O que você não sabe é que a profecia de Anna também concerne outra pessoa. O Lorde das Trevas, cujos poderes viriam a atormentar a vida de todos anos depois. Estremeci ao ouvir as palavras de Sibila naquele dia, significava que eu estava certo mais uma vez. Os Willows vieram me procurar quando Você-sabe-quem começou sua carnificina. Agora sim eles acreditavam no que eu havia lhes dito quando Anna nasceu, e estavam muito preocupados com sua filha, ainda pequena naquela época. Mudaram seu nome para Anna, achando que assim ela estaria protegida, mas o Lorde das Trevas age por outros meios... Então o Lorde das Trevas matou os Potter, e seus poderes foram praticamente extintos ao confrontar o pequeno Harry. Ele sabia da profecia que eu havia feito, mas não podia se preocupar com isso, precisava reunir forças o mais rápido possível.  
Mas qual é a profecia, diretor?  
Naquele dia eu soube, que a criança, primeiro fruto de Voldemort, teria poderes tão grandes, que seria capaz de acabar com o mundo bruxo. Teria poderes muito, muito mais fortes do que o pai.  
Mas Srta. Willows, o que isso tem a ver com ela?  
Anna seria responsável por parte destes poderes, Severo. Seu primeiro filho herdaria tudo magia dela...e de Voldemort.  
O que, mas como? não pode ser!  
Somente sua união poderia resultar essa criança.  
Mas senhor, como eu não descobri isso em minhas investigações?  
Voldemort não compartilha isso com os Comensais. Ele prefere manter uma margem de segurança, caso venha a ter esse filho ou filha, você mesmo sabe Severo, que ele não confia inteiramente em seus subordinados. Mas é lógico, Anna não partilha esse pensamento, foi por isso que ela se juntou a nós este ano. Temo que o Lorde das Trevas possa fazer mal ela, obrigando-a a ter uma criança que não quer.  
Mas se Anna engravidar, de outra pessoa...isso também...  
Não, somente os genes dois dará conseqüência aos acontecimentos. Mas todos sabem, que uma criança cercada de amor, nunca usará seus poderes para o mal. Creio que se esse bebê fosse criado por Anna, ele só traria o bem, mas Voldemort não permitiria isso.  
Snape não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Como ele não soube disso antes? Como não descobrira sobre a profecia, anos atrás? Um silêncio caiu sobre a sala. Snape olhou novamente para Anna, ela ainda encarava o chão.  
Quem mais sabe sobre isso?  
Alguns professores estão a par dos acontecimentos, poucos membros da ordem e do Ministério também. Pedi a Anna que você soubesse, para nos dar informações sobre os planos de Você-sabe-quem. Peço desculpas, Severo, mas tive que informá-la sobre sua posição entre nós.  
Então foi por isso que os Dementadores invadiram o castelo aquele dia?  
Foi. Lamento dizer que Cornélio Fudge recebeu informações, (falsas devo dizer, pois não achei provas), de que Voldemort estaria nos terrenos do castelo. Foi insensata sua decisão, mas ele mandou os guardas de Azkaban para pegá-lo. Claro, não encontraram nada. Dumbledore se levantou.  
No ano passado, quando Harry foi atrás de Sirius no Ministério, o Lorde das Trevas estava muito ocupado querendo acabar com o menino para pensar em tirar a esfera do Departamento de Mistérios; melhor para nós, é bom que ela fique protegida. Severo, o Lorde das Trevas está voltando ao poder sem que saibamos de nada, e temo por Anna, pois agora ele tem força o suficiente para se preocupar com Harry Potter e ela ao mesmo tempo. Você já sabe o que acontece, peço que fique com seus instintos antenados, não queremos que aconteça uma tragédia.  
O diretor acariciou a cabeça de Anna, obviamente abalada com tudo aquilo. Então foi em direção à porta e se voltou aos dois.  
Encontro vocês no salão principal.  
Snape ficou olhando Anna. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil. Não sabia o que sentir. Por um lado ainda não acreditava no que havia escutado, por outro, não sabia se sentia pena por ela. Pensou nas suas brigas e discussões, ela certamente ela forte para combater alguém, mas se caísse nas mãos de Voldemort, teria que arcar com conseqüências horríveis...Então ela levantou o rosto e sua voz saiu num tom parecido com um grunhido.  
Avise a todos que preferi me retirar.  
E saiu da sala com pressa. Snape se levantou e viu a esfera branco azulada em cima da mesa, chegou mais perto, pensou em tocá-la, mas desistiu. Então algo o fez virar e sair correndo atrás dela. Desceu as escadas até o corredor vazio, estava sozinho. Percorreu as escadarias escuras atrás dela, virou a esquerda numa passagem, saiu em outro corredor e ouviu os passos dela. Apressou-se e viu a silhueta dela iluminada por um archote.  
Ei Willows, espera um pouco.  
Uma brisa entrou pela janela aberta e apagou o fogo. A luz da lua foi tudo que ele pode ver. Escutou uma porta se abrir, então os passos dela.  
O que foi? O que ouviu não foi o suficiente?  
Esquece tudo apenas por um minuto. Esquece que me odeia, que me quer longe, esquece todas as discussões e desentendimentos que tivemos.  
Ele parou para respirar, seu coração estava descompassado pela corrida. Apoiou-se na parede e viu o rosto dela iluminado pela lua chegar perto. Ela ficou quieta.  
Eu não fazia idéia de tudo isso. Sei que não deve ser fácil, mas você está cercada de bons mágicos, Dumbledore não vai deixar nada te acontecer...  
Snape, eu sei o que você está pensando, eu não pedi por isso, não preciso que sintam pena por mim.  
Ele não soube o que dizer, já que esse era o exato sentimento que sentia. Apesar de seu coração estar ressentido pelos acontecimentos desde que ele havia a conhecido, ainda agora sentia compaixão por ela. Anna encostou-se na parede em frente a ele. Olhou para o chão, e Snape não acreditou no que viu acontecer. Uma lágrima rolou no rosto rosado dela.  
O pior de tudo é o que as pessoas tem que pagar por minha culpa...tenho que viver com medo por minha família, quero dizer, olha o meu pai...  
Snape levantou o rosto dela com o dedo indicador, fazendo-a encará-lo.  
Não é sua culpa, como você mesmo disse, você não pediu por isso.  
Eu sei... - Outra lágrima escorreu dos olhos dela - ...mas isso não afasta de mim a realidade, o peso de tudo isso.  
Ela não conseguiu segurar um suspiro. Snape a puxou para si num abraço acolhedor. Anna envolveu seus braços na cintura dele, seu rosto contra o peito dele. Snape acariciou seus cabelos. O que a deixava pior naquele momento era o relacionamento dos dois. Ela sabia que ele só agia assim pelo que acabara de descobrir, e mesmo sabendo que aquele abraço fora dado com sinceridade, não pode evitar em pensar que aquilo não mudaria nada, então ela se sentiu pior, e não conseguiu segurar o choro abafado no peito dele.  
Menina tola.  
Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas dela. O vento bateu gelado no rosto quente dela. A lua brilhava em cima da torre de astronomia. Tudo o que eles podiam ouvir era o som do vento no topo das árvores da floresta proibida. Anna fechou os olhos, querendo que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Queria sentir o barulho do coração dele contra seu ouvido, sua respiração quente em sua cabeça, seu cheiro entrando em suas narinas, todo aquele ambiente hipnotizando-a. Sentiu-se como uma menina, queria ficar ali protegida com ele, somente ele. Os braços fortes de Snape segurando-a contra si, todo seu corpo ali, servindo a ela. Olhou para cima, ainda se segurando-se no professor. Ele também olhou-a. Os olhos verdes dela brilhavam num suspiro de esperança, mas algo faltava neles, como se implorassem por carinho, por proteção. Pela primeira vez naquele momento ele sentiu o corpo frágil dela envolto em seus braços. Sua pele macia e quente, sua respiração tomando conta de todo o ambiente. Segurou o rosto dela com a mão e o guiou até o seu. Queria que ela se entregasse e ele sinceramente, dolorosamente. Sentiu seus lábios trêmulos procurarem os dele. Estavam secos, mas macios. Uma lágrima escorreu em sua boca, e ele sentiu o gosto salgado e quente do sofrimento dela. Apertou seu corpo contra o dela, encaixando sua boca alinhadamente com a dela. As respirações descompassadas no rosto um do outro. Anna soltou a cintura dele, enlaçando seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Ele segurou-a contra a parede, seus braços segurando-a com firmeza. Abriu sua boca delicadamente, aventurando sua língua pelo lábio dela, ela respirou profundamente, permitindo a investida dele. Abriu sua boca, sentindo a língua quente dele procurar a dela. E quando elas finalmente se encontraram Anna desejou o corpo dele, queria aquele homem apaixonadamente. Segurou o rosto dele, acariciou seu cabelo, sentindo a língua dele explorar sua boca intimamente, lutando contra a sua num beijo explosivo. Percorreu todos os cantos de sua boca, sentindo o desejo dele aflorando na sua respiração profunda. Mordeu o lábio inferior dele, depois sugou-o, brincando de sedução. Passeou suas mãos pelo tórax dele, era possivelmente sua parte favorita no corpo dele. Snape levou suas mão ao quadril dela, então pousou suas mãos na bunda dela, apertando-a gostosamente. Levantou-a pelo traseiro ainda apoiada na parede. Anna envolveu suas pernas contra o corpo dele, segurando-se em seus ombros. Ele beijou o pescoço dela, descendo até seu decote, lambeu a pele doce dela, arrepiando sua espinha. Levou sua boca ao tecido sobre os seios de Anna e mordeu-os delicadamente. Anna arqueou o corpo, oferecendo-o a ele. Snape brincou com seus mamilos rígidos por sobre a blusa, o perfume dela inebriando-o. Então ela se soltou e voltou ao chão. Segurou a mão dele e levou-o adiante no corredor até a porta que havia aberto momentos antes. Conduziu-o para dentro de seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. O quarto estava escuro. Snape podia ver sombras pela luz da lua que entrava por duas janelas enormes ao lado da cama. Estavam abertas, o vento que entrava balançava as cortinas delicadamente em direção ao meio do quarto. Era um único ambiente amplo. Do lado esquerdo havia um enorme guarda roupa na parede, um pouco à frente uma mesa redonda com quatro cadeiras e do outro lado uma cama de casal com dossel, todos os móveis em estilo rústico. Do lado da mesa até o pé da cama um enorme tapete enfeitava o chão. Ao lado esquerdo da porta havia uma escrivaninha cheia de livros e pergaminhos, e em frente à porta, no meio das janelas, havia uma porta de vidro que levava a uma sacada. Era bem diferente de seu quarto nas masmorras. Anna soltou a mão dele, a realidade do que estava acontecendo caindo em si como um turbilhão de formigas andando em sua cabeça. Precisava dele esta noite, precisava da certeza de algo forte e sólido em sua vida, algo que mesmo não sendo próximo o suficiente, a deixasse confortada. Snape caminhou até ela no meio do quarto e olhou fundo em seus olhos. Anna encarou os olhos negros do professor, estavam brilhando com a luz da lua que entrava sem cerimônia pela janela. Despiu a blusa seguida da calça e as botas, revelando uma calcinha e um sutiã pretos. Snape envolveu-a pela cintura e beijou-a. A pele dela estava quente e perfumada, como se ela tivesse acabado de sair de um longo banho. Lentamente ele foi levando-a até a cama, quando Anna inclinou seu corpo ele deitou-se por cima dela, forçando as pernas dela a se abrirem, encaixando os corpos num amasso gostoso. Snape passeou sua mão pela perna dela, subindo para a barriga, então para os seios. Levou sua mão embaixo do sutiã dela, sentindo o seio macio e arrepiado. Com movimentos lentos ele acariciou o mamilo rígido dela, sentindo-o latejar entre seus dedos. Foi apertando o movimento, beliscou o mamilo dolorosamente, ouvindo a respiração dela falhar, sinal que estava adorando a idéia. Anna tirou a mão dele de dentro do sutiã e com um movimento brusco empurrou ele deitado na cama e montou sobre seu corpo. Beijou seu lábio delicadamente, descendo para o pescoço. Tocou a pele frágil dele com a língua, mordendo aqui e ali deliciosamente. Abriu os botões da veste negra dele, então da camisa, deixando seu peito nu. Desceu com a língua no peito dele, massageando o local com a boca. Sentiu o tórax forte dele com as mãos, seus dedos passeando pelo seu peito, que subia e descia com sua respiração. Foi descendo até o umbigo dele, onde fez uma volta com a língua, continuando seu caminho até sua calça. Abriu seu zíper e puxou-a para trás, deixando só de cueca. Viu o volume entre suas pernas levantarem o tecido fino e sorriu para ele maliciosamente. Abocanhou a cabeça de seu pênis por cima da cueca, movimentando sua língua contra ela. Snape encostou a cabeça contra o colchão, segurando a respiração e o desejo para que aquilo não acabasse por ali. Com as mãos Anna puxou a cueca também para baixo, libertando o enorme membro dele. Estava totalmente rígido. Ela molhou os lábios com a língua, como alguém prestes a saborear sua comida favorita, segurou-o com a mão e levou sua boca até ele, envolvendo-o inteiro. Snape não agüentou e gemeu, movimentando o quadril contra a boca de Anna. Ela sugou-o vigorosamente, acompanhando o movimento dele. Logo pode sentir suas veias contra sua língua. Ele estava ficando vermelho, e Snape gemia cada vez mais. Pousou suas mãos na cabeça dela, sentindo seu cabelo macio, subindo e descendo contra sua mão. Depois de algum tempo saboreando aquele banquete, sentindo que se continuasse ele não agüentaria por mais muito tempo, ela largou-o e olhou para o rosto dele. Gotas de suor escorriam por sua testa e sua bochecha estava vermelha, mas sua boca sustentava um sorriso satisfeito. Deitou novamente por cima dela, rasgando seu sutiã como um animal. Admirou os seios perfeitamente torneados dela, os mamilos apontando para ele, rosados e rígidos, pedindo por sua boca. Mordeu o seio esquerdo, sugando o mamilo e brincando com a língua, alternando os movimentos entre os dois seios. A respiração de Anna entregou gemidos ensaiados aos ouvidos dele, enquanto ela abria as pernas em volta do corpo dele, sentindo as investidas de seu quadril contra sua calcinha, seu membro cutucando-a por cima do tecido, excitando-a cada vez mais. Snape tirou a calcinha dela, encaixando-se no meio das pernas dela, segurou seu membro com a mão direita e brincou com ele no clitóris de Anna. Ela sorriu graciosamente, achando graça nos movimentos dele. Então, com um movimento brusco ele penetrou-a. Foi como mágica, a melhor já praticada pelos dois. Seus corpos se arrepiaram de maneira tão intensa que seus músculos endureceram. Anna arqueou seu corpo totalmente para trás, fazendo Snape beijar seu pescoço, descendo para seus ombros e seios, aumentando o movimento dentro dela, os dois gemendo como loucos num castelo vazio e deserto. O vento que entrava congelava seus corpos quentes e suados, numa sensação que completava o desejo. Anna envolveu o corpo de Snape com as mãos, sentindo sua pele macia se movimentando contra ela. Acariciou-o com carinho, passeando pelo seu tórax e cabelos, cada parte de seu corpo se entregando a ela. Snape estava chegando ao auge, segurou as pernas dela mais abertas, enquanto suas estocadas se tornavam mais violentas. Seu corpo todo estremeceu e uma onda de calor e frio, agindo juntas numa mistura deliciosa tomou conta dele, dos pés a cabeça, fazendo-o gemer alto, então ele gozou. Libertou sua semente dentro dela, sua mente livre como o vento, uma sensação extaziante tomando conta de seu ser. Anna veio junto com ele, sentindo-o cada vez mais fundo nela, adorando a idéia de que seu corpo lhe dava tal prazer, seu gemido completando o ato. Antes que seus corpos pudessem relaxar com o orgasmo obtido, os dois escutaram fogos mágicos estourando nos arredores do castelo. Animais, flores e formas formados inteiramente por faíscas coloridas voaram pelo céu, num turbilhão de barulhos e brilhos que chegavam à seus olhos através das janelas abertas. Era ano novo. Snape inclinou-se em direção ao rosto de Anna e os dois se beijaram delicadamente. Depois Snape deitou ao seu lado, praticamente esgotado. Anna dormiu com o som dos últimos fogos estourando sob o lago, sentindo como se eles estivessem dentro de seu coração.

Anna acordou no dia seguinte com o vento gelado entrando pela janela, estava nevando lá fora. Levou o lençol até os ombros, cobrindo o corpo ainda nu e virou-se na cama. Snape não estava mais lá, apenas um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado. Ela sentou-se, já imaginando o que ele havia escrito, e não ficou surpresa ao ler.

" Desculpe-me por ter achado que tinha o direito de abusa-la num momento de fraqueza. Foi extremamente rude e grosseiro de minha parte. Peço que entenda que meu trabalho requer um estilo de vida solitário, e possa me perdoar pelo deslize da noite anterior, não querendo desmerecê-la ou ofendê-la, muito pelo contrário.  
Atenciosamente  
Severo Snape"

Anna se levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido, sabia que aquilo iria acontecer. Tomou um banho, se vestiu e desceu correndo com esperança de conseguir chegar a tempo ao almoço.

- x –

Madame Pomfrey, preciso de uma palavrinha por favor. - Anna se dirigiu a enfermeira, timidamente da porta da ala hospitalar.  
Sim querida, só um minutinho. Aqui Sr. Longbottom, tome esse calmante pelos próximos dias. Você não pode de deixar nesse estado de nervos! Principalmente por uma simples aula de poções!  
Neville Longbottom saiu da enfermaria com o vidrinho dançando em suas mãos, deixando as duas a sós.  
Pois não, Anna?  
Anna segurou a enfermeira pelo braço e levou-a delicadamente para o fundo da enfermaria.  
Preciso de um favor. Mas em sigilo total. Não sei o que fazer.  
Claro, todos os meus pacientes tem minha confiança.  
É diferente Papoula, não é sobre doença, é minha vida particular.  
Anna baixou a voz ao ouvir passos no corredor e só continuou falando ao se certificar que ninguém entraria na ala hospitalar.  
Claro meu anjo, pode falar.  
Eu preciso me certificar se estou...realmente...grávida.  
Madame Pomfrey não pode conter um enorme sorriso. Abraçou Anna e soltou-a apenas quando seus olhos começaram a marejar.  
Eu nunca pensei que esse dia fosse chegar! Imagine...um bebê...em Hogwarts! - A enfermeira enxugou os olhos com a ponta do avental.  
Não seja tola Papoula, não tenho certeza, e nem sei se...ah, esquece, você pode me ajudar?  
É lógico! Venha...mas essa carinha sua não esconde...vai dar positivo!  
Anna sentou-se numa cama, seu coração acelerado e seu corpo tremendo. Estava prestes a descobrir algo que mudaria sua vida para sempre e não estava certa se estava pronta para encarar uma vida nova, e pensar nisso a deixava triste, melancólica. Madame Pomfrey foi até sua sala e voltou minutos depois com um recipiente, uma agulha e uma garrafinha colorida. Depositou tudo na mesa ao lado da cama de Anna, pegou a mão da moça, depois a agulha e olhou o rosto dela.  
Pronta?   
Anna fez que sim.  
Vai doer um pouco. - Papoula furou o dedo de Anna e escorreu um pingo de sangue no recipiente vazio. Logo em seguida adicionou um dedo do conteúdo da garrafinha e agitou o recipiente. Anna ficou observando-a apreensiva, agora não só seu coração latejava, seu dedo também.  
Só alguns minutos querida, e já vamos saber.  
O líquido transparente se tornou verde água, depois lilás e finalmente azul. Papoula abriu outro sorriso.  
Parabéns mamãe!  
Anna sentiu-se como se o chão tivesse fugido de seus pés. Agradeceu por estar sentada. Tudo começou a girar, palavras ecoando em sua mente... "estilo de vida solitário", "profecia", "parabéns mamãe", "Daegonna"...imagens indo e voltando, como filmes em câmera lenta...voltou a realidade com o peso do corpo da enfermeira novamente sufocando-a num abraço.  
Escute Papoula, é muito importante que você não conte à ninguém, entendeu? Esse resultado não sai dessa enfermaria! Eu mesma informarei a todos quando tiver pronta...  
Claro, claro... - Falou ela novamente enxugando as lágrimas. - ...entendo que queira contar ao pai antes.  
Anna sentiu-se novamente zonza. O pai, o que iria contar a ele?  
Não, não sei se vou...digo, ele não vai querer saber...de qualquer modo, eu conto quando for a hora.  
Anna saiu da enfermaria apressadamente, surpresa por suas pernas não falharem com o choque ainda em seu corpo. Trancou-se em seu quarto e só foi sair de lá no dia seguinte, indo direto à sala do diretor. Bateu na porta entrou com a permissão de Dumbledore.  
Olá Anna, sente-se querida, estava me aprontando para tomar um chá, me acompanhe por favor.  
Com um gesto de sua varinha apareceram em cima da mesa um bule, duas xícaras e vários biscoitos.  
Não vejo você há um bom tempo, tenho que dizer que estou surpreso com a sua visita. - Falou ele servindo a xícara dela.  
Eu não me senti bem esses dias. Preferi ficar em meus aposentos desde que os alunos chegaram.  
Ah, sim, sim, espero que esteja se sentindo melhor agora. - Falou ele entregando o chá a ela. Anna teve a sensação de que o diretor soubesse de algo mais.  
Bom, a razão pela qual vim procurá-lo é que...- Ela tomou um gole de chá antes de terminar a frase. - ...não posso mais ficar em Hogwarts, tenho que achar outro lugar para ficar.  
Dumbledore pousou sua xícara na mesa e encarou-a através dos óculos meia-lua.  
Absolutamente não, menina!  
Diretor, você não entende...eu não estou salva aqui. - Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar. - Nem meu bebê.  
Dumbledore abriu a boca com uma expressão de compreensão no rosto e depois fechou-a. Cruzou os dedos na frente de seu rosto, os cotovelos apoiados nos braços da cadeira, então sorriu.  
Absolutamente não querida. Você e a criança permanecem aqui.  
Mas Dumbledore...se Você-sabe-quem souber e me achar, todos vão estar em perigo...  
Creio que ele já deve estar sabendo Anna, receio dizer, mas nada lhe escapa. Você fica aqui, estará mais protegida. Quem está correndo perigo é a você e o bebê, mais ninguém.  
É por isso que quero ir embora, posso ficar no Largo Grimmauld...  
Não. Não há ninguém lá no período letivo. Você ficaria sozinha na maior parte do tempo. Aqui você tem a todos nós para protegê-la.  
Anna tomou mais um gole de chá e encarou o chão.  
Diretor...eu não quero que ninguém saiba...pelo menos por um tempo.  
Claro querida, não se preocupe, mas acho que Severo deve saber, é o direito dele.  
Anna encarou o diretor.  
Mas como... - Anna começou a falar, mas o diretor a interrompeu.  
Com apenas algumas pessoas no castelo, você acha que eu não notaria que vocês não estiveram presentes no reveillon?  
Anna ficou totalmente sem graça. Pousou a xícara na mesa.  
Eu vou contar a ele quando estiver pronta...  
Ela se levantou e caminhou até a porta, mas virou-se quando ele voltou a falar.  
Anna, não se preocupe. Sei que teme pela vida da criança, mas vocês vão ficar bem. Confie em mim.  
Obrigada diretor.  
E mais uma coisinha... - Ele sorriu. - ...desejo aos dois, parabéns pelo bebê.  
Anna sorriu timidamente e saiu do escritório do diretor.

- x –

Apesar de tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, Anna sentia-se radiante na expectativa de estar carregando um herdeiro em sua barriga. Ainda sentia-se mal nas manhãs, não sabia o que dizer quando saía correndo para vomitar no banheiro. Sua barriga ainda não havia crescido e ela ainda não havia contado para ninguém a novidade. Madame Pomfrey soltava risinhos toda vez que cruzava com ela nos corredores, e Dumbledore a presenteou com um mini chapéu pontudo de Hogwarts. Anna não sabia o que dizer com o bonézinho que mal cabia em sua mão. No começo de fevereiro ela começou a se preocupar com a calmaria no castelo. Saía pouco de seu quarto com medo de encarar Snape, com quem não falava desde o ano novo e andava pelos corredores pronta para receber uma surpresa desagradável.

Finalmente num sábado ela pôde relaxar. A maioria dos alunos estava em Hogsmeade, e Minerva convidou-a para tomar algo no Três Vassouras juntamente com outros professores. Estava uma tarde gostosa para não se fazer nada. O sol brilhava mornamente e o vento batia com muita lentidão na copa das árvores no caminho para o vilarejo. Dumbledore liderava o grupo com Hagrid, seguido por Flitwick, Binns e Snape e por último vinham Minerva, Anna e Hooch, conversando animadamente, mas Anna estava nervosa, olhava para Snape a sua frente toda hora, não conseguia imaginá-lo como pai, e o pior, era impossível imaginar sua reação quando soubesse de tudo. Caminhou pensando em várias coisas, entre elas sentiu pena por ele não saber nada, então sentiu-se mal por ainda não ter contado nada, afinal, como Dumbledore havia dito, era direito dele, gostasse ou não. Chegaram ao Três Vassouras em pouco tempo, não estava cheio apesar da visita dos alunos de Hogwarts. Conversaram a tarde inteira sobre diversos assuntos e quando Anna se deu conta a noite já caía lá fora. Despediu-se de todos falando que precisava fazer uma pesquisa e saiu do bar que continuava cheio de pessoas. As ruas de Hogsmeade estavam vazias a não seu por um passante ou outro, as luzes das lojas e casas já estavam acesas e a maioria dos alunos já havia retornado ao castelo. Anna seguiu pela deserta rua principal, se arrependendo de não ter esperado alguém para acompanhá-la quando se deu conta que estava sendo seguida por uma figura encapuzada. Apertou o passo, seu coração acelerado, um pânico enorme crescendo pelo seu corpo. Colocou as mãos instintivamente na barriga, temendo pela vida de seu filho. Começou a correr, olhando para trás de vez em quando, a figura ainda em seu encalço, chegando cada vez mais perto. Então virou a direita numa esquina, sentiu algo a atingir na nuca e não viu mais nada.

Acordou totalmente atordoada. Abriu os olhos devagar, tentando focar a visão. Estava jogada num chão de madeira sujo e quebrado. Era uma sala pequena, havia um sofá velho e puído numa parede, uma poltrona na outra, uma janela fechada com toras de madeira pregadas nos batentes e uma porta fechada. A única luz que havia ali era um pequeno archote que brilhava fracamente. Anna reconheceu imediatamente o local, estava na Casa dos Gritos. Sentou-se devagar, sua nuca latejando loucamente de dor. Tentou se levantar e foi à janela. Não conseguiu mover uma madeira se quer. Foi tomada por uma onda de medo repentina, estava sozinha e não havia a remota chance de alguém tê-la visto ser arrastada até ali. Olhou por uma fresta a janela suja. Podia ver de longe as luzinhas de Hogsmeade brilhando e tentou imaginar quanto tempo estivera desacordada. Um vento gelado bateu em sua espinha.  
Daegonna...finalmente a sós...  
Anna virou-se abruptamente e seu peito congelou ao ver a imagem parada junto a porta. Era ele, Voldemort, totalmente recuperado. Era um homem alto e forte, seu corpo estava coberto por vestes negras e cinzas e seu rosto permanecia medonho. Enormes olhos vermelhos a encaravam, brilhando com a luz do archote. Seus dentes eram pontudos como o de uma cobra, seu nariz minúsculo evidenciando dois buracos escuros, não tinha cabelo e nenhum tipo de pêlo em seu rosto fino de cicatrizes e traços profundos. Anna afastou-se o máximo que pode, encostando na parede empoeirada.  
Não tenha medo menina, esperei muito por esse momento.  
Não chegue perto de mim! - A voz de Anna soou forte no ambiente, apesar de seu corpo estar tremendo.  
Não se preocupe querida, não vou te machucar. Vou apenas...me livrar de uma coisinha...  
Voldemort se aproximou num movimento repentino e segurou as mãos de Anna.  
NÃO MACHUQUE O MEU BEBÊ! TIRE AS MÃOS DE MIM SEU CRETINO!  
Como se nada estivesse acontecendo ele amarrou as mãos dela com uma corda, machucando seus pulsos. Afastou-se, tirou a varinha do bolso e com um gesto a ponta da corda subiu para a última madeira pregada à janela, formando um forte nó e deixando Anna amarrada com os braços para cima da cabeça.  
Não precisa ficar nervosa Daegonna, vai ser rápido e indolor. Logo você estará carregando o meu herdeiro na barriga.  
Você não sabe o que fala...acredita numa profecia estúpida...ME SOLTA! - Anna lutava para se soltar da corda, mas logo estava esgotada, suor escorrendo pelas suas têmporas.  
Me decepcionei com você sabe? Me trair com um de meus próprios comensais a ponto de se deixar engravidar...mas ele vai ter o que merece!  
Seu louco, como pode achar que vou dar um filho justo a você, de todas as pessoas...nunca na minha vida vou lhe dar esse prazer!  
CALA A BOCA! VOCÊ VAI FAZER EXATAMENTE O QUE EU MANDAR!  
Voldemort deu um passo em sua direção e encostou a varinha na barriga de Anna.  
Sai de perto de mim... - Lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos dela.  
Agora vamos ver...acho que um feitiço mortal vai resolver esse pequeno inconveniente...mas não se preocupe, não atingirá você...só esse pequeno bastardo...  
EU VOU TE MATAR SEU DELINQÜENTE! SAI DE PERTO...  
Anna parou de berrar ao ver o que viria a seguir. Severo Snape estava parado junto a porta, varinha empunhada em direção ao Lorde das Trevas.  
Saia de perto dela agora Voldemort!  
Ele se virou para encarar Snape, e um sorriso se estendeu em seu rosto medonho.  
Ora, ora, mas vamos acabar com duas vidas numa noite só...veja que sorte a nossa Daegonna.  
Snape pareceu confuso com as palavras dele.  
Sinto ter que matar um de meus melhores comensais, já que a maioria conseguiu se trancafiar naquela prisãozinha...  
Expelliarmus!  
Snape gritou, a varinha de Voldemort saiu voando atrás do sofá e Anna gritou. Mas Voldemort rapidamente tirou de seu bolso a varinha de Anna e apontou para Snape.  
Accio varinha!  
Snape não teve tempo para pensar, quando viu sua varinha já estava nas mãos de Voldemort, e ele apontava-a para o professor.  
Snape...cuidado... - Anna chorou as palavras, olhando para ele.  
Acho que vou deixar você por último Severo, quero que presencie tudo...  
Então com um movimento cordas saíram da ponta da varinha de Anna e se prenderam em volta das mãos e dos pés de Snape, que caiu sentado na poltrona.  
Então Daegonna...irônico o suficiente...vai ser com a sua própria varinha...  
Ele apontou-a novamente para a barriga de Anna, que olhou novamente para Snape, seus olhos marejados, seu corpo tremendo fora de controle.  
Severo, não...eu estou grávida...ele vai matar nosso bebê...por favor, não...  
Snape olhou para ela desacreditado. Pode ver todo seu desespero através de seus olhos, seu corpo tremendo, lágrimas rolando...então tudo o que pode fazer foi gritar desesperadamente, com toda força de seus pulmões.  
DESGRAÇADO! DEIXE-A EM PAZ. NÃO TOQUE NELA, ME MATE...  
Mas ele não pode completar a frase, Voldemort já estava falando...  
AVADA KEDAVRA!  
Uma luz verde saiu como um relâmpago da ponta da varinha e atingiu em cheio a barriga de Anna, que gritava desesperadamente. O chão tremeu, as tábuas de madeira da janela caíram no chão, Snape se soltava das cordas, tudo acontecendo num flash de segundo. Então algo aconteceu, o feitiço ricocheteou da barriga de Anna e atingiu Voldemort, que caiu no chão com uma estrépido. A luz verde sumiu, dando lugar a uma luz vermelha em volta de Voldemort que logo em seguida ele virou cinzas. Snape se levantou e Anna caiu no chão chorando descontroladamente. Pousou sua mão na barriga e enterrou seu rosto no meio dos joelhos. Snape ajoelhou na sua frente e a abraçou apertadamente.  
Vamos Anna, vou te levar até o castelo.  
Snape levantou-a, apoiando seu peso e saiu da sala até o corredor, entrou em uma sala no fim do corredor escuro e foi até a frente da lareira. Anna sentiu o corpo dele tremer também, abraçou-o pela cintura e apoiou sua cabeça no peito dele, fechando os olhos. Snape pegou um pouco de pó num vasinho ao lado da lareira e jogou no carvão queimado. Uma labareda de fogo verde subiu e eles entraram no meio das chamas.  
Castelo de Hogwarts, ala hospitalar.

- x –

Os dois saíram da fogueira na sala de Madame Pomfrey, que pulou de susto, deixando cair e espatifar no chão um remédio que segurava. Correu até Anna, vendo que ela mal conseguia se manter em pé. Sua testa sangrava, ela estava vermelha de tanto chorar. A manga das vestes de Snape também estava manchada de sangue.  
Pelas barbas de Merlim, o que aconteceu com essa menina?  
Papoula correu até ela, ajudando Snape a levá-la até a cama mais próxima, fora da sala da enfermeira.  
O Lorde das Trevas...- falou Snape com dificuldade, seu coração estava saindo pela boca. - ...cuide dela...o bebê...cuide do bebê...  
No mesmo instante Dumbledore e Minerva entraram na ala hospitalar correndo. Minerva levou a mão na boca, horrorizada ao ver Anna estendida na cama. Dumbledore por sua vez foi até ela, olhou para Snape então para Madame Pomfrey.  
O que você pode fazer por ela, Papoula?  
Saiam todos, agora! Preciso cuidar dessa menina, ela está em estado de choque! Nos deixem a sós!  
Dumbledore foi o primeiro a sair, seguido por Minerva, mas Snape ficou parado onde estava.  
Isso inclui o senhor, professor!  
Ele olhou para Anna, que permanecia de olhos fechados e saiu, suas vestes voando por onde passava. Madame Pomfrey trancou a porta e foi até Anna.  
Acalme-se querida, vou cuidar de você.  
Não cuide de mim...preciso saber se estou...se ele está...bem...  
Madame Pomfrey foi até o armário de remédios e trouxe um calmante para Anna parar de chorar, o que foi um alívio, pois ela estava descontrolada. Depois fez um exame completo em Anna, se certificando de todos os sintomas e machucados que ela apresentava, perguntando a ela exatamente o que havia ocorrido. Cerca de uma hora depois ela pode se certificar que estava tudo bem.  
Você e a criança vão ficar bem querida.  
Uma onda de calor subiu no corpo de Anna, e novamente ela quis chorar, mas não conseguiu pelo efeito do calmante. Madame Pomfrey ministrou outros remédios que fizeram a dor em seu corpo melhorar, então limpou o corte que sangrava em sua testa.

Do lado de fora da ala hospitalar Snape explicava o que havia acontecido ao diretor, que escutava silenciosamente. Os três esperavam apreensivamente por notícias de Anna, imaginando o que se passava ali dentro, então Madame Pomfrey destrancou a porta e colocou o rosto para fora.  
Diretor, ela está muito confusa, quer vê-lo agora.  
Snape deu um passo à frente, querendo entrar, mas a enfermeira não deixou.  
Um de cada vez professores.  
Alvo, vou avisar ao Ministério o que aconteceu, eles devem ser notificados. - Minerva avisou e saiu pelo corredor apressadamente. A porta da enfermaria foi trancada novamente e Snape ficou sozinho no corredor, sentindo-se cada vez mais nervoso.  
Dumbledore sentou-se ao lado da cama de Anna.  
Não vou ficar muito querida, você precisa conversar com outra pessoa...uma particularmente preocupada do lado de fora da enfermaria...  
Diretor...ele não conseguiu machucar meu filho...  
Eu havia dito que vocês ficariam bem.  
Eu sei, mas eu não entendo porque ele sumiu...acho que ele morreu...  
Anna, anos atrás eu expliquei a Harry Potter porque ele havia sobrevivido ao ataque de Voldemort. Você sabe porque?  
Não.  
Sua mãe tinha tanto amor por ele, e queria tanto que ele sobrevivesse, que o feitiço lançado por Voldemort ricocheteou, assim como aconteceu hoje à noite. Seu bebê tem tanta magia, tanto amor que fez com que o feitiço voltasse contra seu atacante.  
Mas Voldemort não sabia o que poderia acontecer quando lançou o feitiço?  
Tudo que ele podia imaginar é que o seu próprio filho teria poderes incríveis. A idéia que o filho de outra pessoa teria os mesmos poderes nem passou por sua mente...A verdade é que seu bebê já é tão amado, e foi feito com tanto carinho, que mais nada nesse mundo pode destruir esses sentimentos.  
Dumbledore se levantou e beijou a testa de Anna.  
Cuide bem dessa preciosidade, sim?  
Anna sorriu e observou o diretor sair da enfermaria.  
Entre Severo, ela está a sua espera.  
Dumbledore observou o professor entrar se retirou. Snape entrou na ala hospitalar e caminhou até Anna, que olhava para ele apreensivamente. Sentou-se na cadeira antes ocupada por Dumbledore e segurou a mão de Anna.  
Vocês estão bem?  
Nosso bebê esta bem...  
E você?  
Eu vou ficar bem...escute, eu queria me desculpar por não ter contado antes...eu estava com medo de como você iria reagir...aquele bilhete que você me deixou me fez pensar...  
Eu fui um estúpido Anna, tratei você como lixo...  
Não é verdade...eu sei que nosso relacionamento não é lá essas coisas, vivemos brigando...mas isso não muda o fato que aquela noite foi maravilhosa...  
Você estava nervosa e abalada, e eu me aproveitei de você.  
Você foi tudo o que eu precisei naquela noite. E estará mentindo se disser que não sentiu nada...  
Você sabe que sim, mas não é de meu feitio me envolver num relacionamento amoroso, sou uma pessoa muito fechada...  
Eu sei, por isso não fui atrás de você...gosto de como você é, mas depois que descobri que estava grávida, e depois daquele bilhete, não consegui imaginar nós dois tendo um bebê...achei que você não iria querer mudar seu estilo de vida de uma hora para outra...  
Snape sorriu timidamente.  
Você acha mesmo, que como diretor da Sonserina eu não iria reconhecer meu herdeiro?  
Não é só isso... Nós dois, acho que viveríamos numa arena de guerra...  
Você sabe o que senti quando vi você nas mãos de Voldemort? Minha mente ficou em branco...tudo o que pude pensar foi que você estava ali, vulnerável, sofrendo, e percebi que não poderia viver se algo te acontecesse...então você falou que estava grávida... e eu fiquei louco sem poder fazer nada para salvá-los...eu quero esse filho Anna, só você poderia fazer isso por mim...  
Anna sorriu e colocou a mão dele em sua barriga. Snape acariciou-a, seu coração batendo aceleradamente. Aquela vidinha que crescia ali era sua, era seu bebê, fruto de seu imenso e estranho amor por Anna.  
Isso quer dizer...- Anna falou - ...que podemos trabalhar esse relacionamento?  
Snape levantou-se e sentou ao seu lado na cama, de frente para ela, e beijou-a longamente.  
Claro Srta. Willows...  
Ah...antes que eu me esqueça...como você me encontrou na Casa dos Gritos?  
Saí do Três Vassouras pouco depois de você, esperava que pudéssemos conversar sobre aquela noite...mas Flitwick me segurou. Quando me livrei dele vi luzes na casa em cima da colina, e terra por tudo quanto é lado na calçada...meu coração disparou e eu fui até lá...então achei vocês...  
Anna acariciou o rosto de Snape enquanto ele falava. Sentiu cada linha do rosto dele, seus cabelos negros, seus lábios macios, então se sentou na cama e beijou-o, seu coração explodindo de felicidade, pensando naquele homem que lhe dera a coisa mais importante de sua vida e desejando que o futuro bebê puxasse do pai tudo o que ele podia lhe oferecer.

**FIM**


End file.
